


Darkseeds Near Fruition, Darked Deeds To Marry Mine

by NidoranDuran



Series: Duran Unleashed [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aged-Down AU, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Byleth started teaching at Garreg Mach, he didn't know that the teachers were grooming the students and that the school served as an illicit sex ring for the church. But his knowledge doesn't come with as much indignation as he'd like it to; once he sees the signs everywhere, obsession gets the better of him, and he begins to explore deeper into every sick tradition that Rhea built her church on over centuries of her perversion. Anonymous commission.
Series: Duran Unleashed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146758
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Burying his nose in some books wasn't going to hurt Byleth. He 'd been taking his position as a teacher seriously, but all of his qualifications were in practical knowledge, in field experience under his father. Shoring up that base of practical knowledge with theory was only going to do him good, and he had beside him a stack of books, looking more like a student studying away than like a teacher, if not for how old he was. With Garreg Mach's students ranging from eleven to fifteen, Byleth was somewhere from half a decade to a decade older than his class, which was certainly short compared to the other teachers and instructors--the nearest, Shamir, was another half-decade still over him--but he made up for his relative youth with ample field experience.

"This is what I like to see," rang a voice. Byleth looked up to see Hanneman taking a seat beside him at the library table. "Some people believe they know all they will ever need to know and approach teaching believing they have all the answers. But not you, I see. You're a sharp mind, and you can only get sharper by spending more time learning."

Byleth didn't respond much. His face remained level. "Is this a roundabout way of asking me to sit in on one of your weekend lectures?" he asked with bone-dry stillness. It was near impossible to tell sarcasm from sincerity with Byleth.

So instead of trying, Hanneman just assumed it was a joke, laughing it off and rolling with a jovial tone. "If you wish to sit in on one, you certainly may. But no, I'm simply commending you for being on top of things. You will do right by these kids if you commit yourself to always learning more. You have my respect, which is something I did not expect to give a young man such as yourself so quickly. Perhaps you are wise beyond your years."

"Not wise, just wanting to make a good impression. Some of the students in the Black Eagles class are brilliant, and I want to be ready to keep up with them."

"They are, aren't they? Every year, a class shines through with a few radiant faces. I know in the Golden Deer this year, one in particular stands out. Miss Lysithea von Cordelia, right over there." He pointed with a fond smile toward another table, where Lysithea and Annette sat talking amid a mess of open books, the two girls not in the same class, but working together at studying, using the other as a practice board. "Brilliant in every way. A prodigy, so hard-working. So sharp. So willing to do anything for a grade. I can't remember the last time a girl so consistently able to get an entire test right was willing to suck cock to guarantee her marks."

For most of the word, Byleth was happily following along, nodding in understanding and happy to hear the stodgy old professor praise one of his students. Then came the final sentiment, words that shook him to his core, made him cough and pitch forward in surprise. "Excuse me?" he asked. The stillness in his voice became strained tension as he looked toward Hanneman, appalled.

"Can you truly blame me?" he asked. "I know it's a cruel angle to take, playing with a sweet girl's future like that and taking advantage of her insecurities. It's simpler than force, at least. The last teacher in your place was much, much more aggressive with the girls in his class."

Byleth felt his whole body tense up. "If this is a joke, you should stop it at once," he said. He was in disbelief, a shaky pulse of confusion hanging over him as he tried to make sense of even some of what Hanneman was saying. "I don't find this particularly funny."

But Hanneman was already set in believing that Byleth was simply playing along. "Oh, that's grand. But I know Lady Rhea would never offer a staff position to anyone she didn't already vet about how the staff here have privileges over the students. You can drop your game, it is fine. I'm quite happy to simply discuss how wonderful the sight of a ripe young girl standing naked before you can be. When she's dripping and guilty after how well you made her feel last time, and she's returned of her own volition to seek more."

"You aren't joking," Byleth said. Finally, his expression bent a little bit. To show terror.

Hanneman's eyes widened, as he clued in. "Neither are you," he said, concern and surprise heavy in his voice as he realized what he had just let spill. "Lady Rhea did not, in fact, tell you about this. I see. I can't imagine her reasons for that, but I suppose I should be the one to tell you. Among the teaching staff, the knights, the clergy... Even the guards. Male and female alike, the students are playthings. Nearly every adult under the employ of Lady Rhea is complicit in it, and through the course of the year, all of the students are slowly drawn in to things. As the teachers, we have a special relationship with the students, and tend to be the ones to make the first moves on bringing them into the folds, grooming them, preparing them. Sometimes we maintain those relationships, sometimes they became playthings for any adult who wants them."

Byleth's stomach churned as he listened to this. He couldn't believe his ears but had no reason not to. "And you've... With Lysithea..."  
************************  
She’d done well on the test. Lysithea was sure of it. She had no reason to doubt her performance. And yet, the bubbling fever of anxieties and uncertainties, of fearing she'd missed a step or made a wrong move somewhere, misspelled a word, gotten something complete wrong, misread a question... There were too many possibilities, and she found herself moving forward. The classroom was emptied of everyone but her and Hanneman, fingers tugging up her skirt. She didn't wear panties in class anymore, at his behest. "I'd like to talk to you about the test," she said, showing off the slick, dripping mess of her pussy.

Exposing herself to him was leaving her dripping wet. Desperate. Even before she made up her mind, a sense of craving for her teacher's cock again had filled Lysithea, left her ashamed and burning up hotly under the feeling of pure worry. She didn't simply need to make sure her marks went well. She found herself needing his cock again, and she wasn't proud of it, but what else could she do? Offering up a view of her dripping mound, feeling the old pervert's gaze come upon her plump pussy, she knew that she was selling herself out not only for marks here, but to one more feel the shameful pleasures that repeatedly drove her mad.

Hanneman knew she'd aced her test. Like every other test she'd come to 'talk to him' about, her marks were immaculate. Top of her class. It didn't matter. "I'd like to talk to you about it, too," he said, drawing back in his seat a little bit, hands going toward his pants. "I haven't graded it yet, obviously. But if you would like to make sure that when I do, I have you fondly in mind, I think I'd like your mouth first today." He pulled out his cock, showing off to the helpless, white haired girl a thick, aching shaft begging for attention. He'd seen the way she looked at him in embarrassment through every moment since she handed in her test; he knew she'd be coming, and it had his cock ragging for this chance. "Do we have a deal?"

With clumsy nods, Lysithea pushed forward and got down between his legs, slender fingers grasping his cock. She started to push her way down his shaft, moaning her way through the pleasure of letting go, embracing the heat and the need that took her. Her lips wrapped around the older man's cock, and the taste of it was an indecent, shaky pulse of all the pleasures she didn't ever know how to deal with. Her fingers rubbed at her mound as she started to suck him off, letting herself get worked up and ready for him. By the time he fucked her, she wanted to be dripping with need, and she was prepared to do whatever she had to do to make him happy.

Especially as she learned that in turn, it made her happy.  
************************  
"Lysithea was my very first target this school year," Hanneman said. He said it with pride. "I have an appreciation for all the beautiful teen girls at this school. I always do. But the younger they are, the better, and she is the youngest in all the classes by far, barely even eleven. That's where my soft spot is for these girls; the youngest ones. So ripe and naive, bodies barely even budding yet. Their pre-pubescent forms are always so tight and so sensitive; their breasts haven't begun to grow out, but to touch them there is to drive them crazy. I can appreciate a good, full-bodied girl like Hilda just fine, but Lysithea is the sort of obsession I keep coming back around to. And there, beside her, sweet Annette. Much the same situation. I crave the opportunity to get closer to her."

Byleth had no idea why he was sitting still. Why he didn't throw himself at Hanneman right there. He felt more confused than he did angry, as strange as it was. "But why? There's fully grown women men. Why would you--why would anybody here choose to prey on students instead?'

With a low sigh, Hanneman tried to think of a way to put it. "Look closer at the two of them," he said, placing a hand under his chin and musing on their presence. "Really look close. Admire them. Think about them not as children, but as women. Underripe lovers waiting for a hand to guide them. Look closely. Their soft faces, their petite bodies. A charm and a sweetness yet to be corrupted."

Byleth shouldn't have. He should have punched Hanneman in the jaw. But his eyes fell upon Lysithea and Annette again. He found himself tilting his head. Lysithea and Annette were both cute. He could never have argued against that idea. But now he was suddenly considering them differently. Considering how one of them might look half-dressed and clinging to him as he thrust down into her, and in that one intrusive flash of thought, he found himself recoiling back, gasping in confusion and surprise.

"You see it," Hanneman said. He rose from his chair proudly. "You don't know it yet, but you do." He gave another laugh. "If ever you want to confess that you understand the glory of young girls, I would love to have a talk with you in my office over it. Perhaps share one of mine, if you wish to sample them." He strode away and walked up to the girls, leaning forward and saying, "Good afternoon, ladies. I just want to inform you that my seminars this weekend will be one-on-one sessions, so if either of you wish to attend, you can arrange a time slot with me. I will be focusing on Reason magic, so perhaps, Miss Dominic, you should attend."

"I would love to learn more from you, Professor Hanneman," the redhead said, bright and foolish and having no idea she was being invited to her own molestation. "I will find outré when I'm free and arrange a time with you!"

"Excellent. And you, Lysithea?"

Lysithea's cheeks lit up and she shifted about in her seat, uncertain and confused. "I will take whenever you want me there. Maybe even... Two time slots? If that's not too greedy?"

"It is never too greedy. I will see what I can do, and let you know."

Byleth watched Hanneman walk off with the big smile on his face, proud of himself and heading off. He listened closely for the girls' conversations. Lysithea's embarrassment was a distraction, but Annette didn't seem to pick up on the specifics of it as they kept studying and drilling each other on the study questions they had written up, two helpful little girls doing their part to make sure a friend succeeded. And that should have been enough for Byleth to look back down at his books, but he couldn't. Not as he found himself so suddenly enthralled and confused, compromised by the temptations tugging at him. He wasn't sure how to think, how to express himself clearly. He just stared at them. At their flat chests, at the dizzy throb of confusion and frustration that washed over him. He should not have been seeing two eleven year-olds as sexual beings, but Hanneman's words had infested his brain and filled it with compromising possibilities.

Hasty, uncomfortable, and terrified by what rumbled on through his head, Byleth rose from his feet, slamming the books shut and largely leaving them on the table. He had to escape. That was all he could really think to do now, fleeing away from the library and hoping he could clear his head somewhere else. He was furious at Hanneman and needed some way to fight off all the weird, dizzy pulses of unwelcome thoughts that hung over his mind. IN his room, with some distance, he could think clearly.

But as he hastily walked down the hall, a voice caught his ear. "Be quiet, brother," came a voice. Soft. Hushed. It sounded like the strange little girl he'd seen a few times around, and Byleth's head swung about in confusion. He peeked down the hall and into an alcove, where he saw Seteth slumped back against a wall, a hand on Flayn's head, as his little sister knelt in front of him. "We can't let anybody hear us. That defeats the whole point of having sex in such a risky place. You know this." She sighed, tiny hands pumping along his cock as she rubbed her face up against it, nuzzling in and savouring the warmth of it throbbing against her. "But you're so hard today. I think I'll let it slide."

"It's been days since we last did this," Seteth said, groaning as he urged her forward. Flayn opened her mouth wide and sucked the cock of the man she called her brother into her mouth, starting up with steady motions of acceptance and lust back and forth, working with eager devotion to tend to him. "Goddess, I hate having to wait. You handle me better than your mother did." He wasn't ready to control or contain himself, pleasures rising messier and greedier as he let her rock back and forth, a steadily devoted bobbing of her head that drove on with singular intent.

In the haze that Byleth had stumbled out of the library with, he'd never put stock or consideration into the key claim Hanneman made; that almost every adult in the monastery was having sex with kids. But there, before Byleth's eyes, was not just such a grand pedophilic overture, but an incestuous one too, as the usually stern Seteth, who had thus far shown little patience for Byleth's presence, let his little sister suck his cock right in the hallway, just out of sight with the hope nobody would notice them and their indecent indulgences. It was insanity, and Byleth found himself shaken, disgusted, but unable to look away.

Moving her head quicker along Seteth's cock, Flayn was determined. She'd been too long without his cock too, and the drought of mere days without sucking him off had left her even more frustrated than it had left him. It made her appreciate the chance to suck him off that much more, slurping loudly on his cock, proving able to handle the frantic indulgence and pleasures coming on stronger, a pleasure that kept up the pace and didn't let up. Not for anything. His remark about her mother only pushed her on further; Flayn had kept Seteth very well taken care of ever since they lost her, and she liked to think she supplanted her entirely in his life.

She certainly hit him where it counted, at least. With a raw groan of pleasure, Seteth came inside of her mouth, flooding it with a backed up load that spilled over. She drew back with a whine, gasping in delight as she took the cum. "You didn't have sex with anyone else while you were busy," she whined in delight. "I'm so touched. You saved all that cum for me."

"Are you saying you did?" Seteth asked. Grunting, shaky, watching Flayn swallow down as much of his cum as she could.

"Of course! The guards can't get enough of me. But they only get my pussy if they gave me some of their dinner, because we were having fish last night." She drew back, perky and looking around, only to notice Byleth standing there. Her eyes widened, as did Byleth, and he hastily stumbled his way back down the hall in terror. He didn't want to be there to deal with any of that fallout, and felt like a damn coward for running away, but a coward who wasn't about to get yelled at for watching them have sex.

Down the stairs and out of the whole building Byleth went, rushing his way out to the courtyard and looking to just get away from this all. He was unsure how to deal with any of what he had seen, terrified by the prospect of watching a young girl suck her adult brother's cock, and he wasn't sure he was actually going to find much in the way of sense as he began to stumble around and seek some shred of normalcy. He decided on the stables. It would be a good place, out of the way of anyone else, to go find some relief and escape the madness of what he had seen. Only a few people ever hung around the stables, and at this time of day nobody would be feeding the animals. It would give him space and quiet that didn't involve running back to his dorm, where he would be near students and simply didn't need that kind of stress.

He headed in and stumbled his way through, but what Byleth wasn't banking on was accidentally ending up a voyeur a second time in short order.

"You came all over my hand," Shamir said, leaning over Ashe atop a pile of hay as he sucked on one of her breasts. "It's an impressive amount of cum for a boy your age. And you're still hard, too. Even better. You hit your targets on the course, so it's only fair I give you the reward I promised you." Her body rolled over onto his, gripping his shaft still and keeping it steady as she pushed herself down onto it, taking the young teen's cock into her waiting pussy as she held onto him, wearing only some errant strands of hay clinging to her skin and her sweat as she got herself up on top of him.

"I worked extra hard to impress you," Ashe groaned, pulling back from Shamir's nipple and pushing his face into her breasts in general. His moans were nervous and fitful as she began to ride him, as her body moved in careful overtures of greed and indulgence, fucking herself onto his shaft and letting them both sink deeper into the hay pile as the commotion and pushing of their bodies nudged and compressed it down. "You feel so good. I'll be able to hit every bullseye if I know that you'll reward me for it."

"So giving you a little peek worked." Satisfied and smug, Shamir threw herself into a much more confident and ready riding of his cock. Efficiency guided her thrusts as she pushed back and forth along the pleasure, intense commotion getting the better of her as she let it all go, as she drove herself deeper into a state of need and aching bliss. "That was a one-time treat. My pussy only comes when you make your target score from now on, and the better you do, the more I'll expect from you. Don't think I'll go easy just because you have a cute dick, either. There are other boys in this school who would love to fuck me, given the chance. They can make their goals, too."

"I-I understand!" The nervous, blushing young teen did his best to keep up with this. Ashe was intimidated by Shamir. He had every right to be. She was an efficient and ruthless teacher who had so far kept him in tip top shape, and her taking of his virginity had only further endeared him to her, left him a smitten, hormonal idiot who had no idea how he was being preyed on, but not really caring. He resumed sucking on her nipple and enjoying the feeling of her riding his cock for all that came with it, wanting to impress the gorgeous older woman, to make the aloof, elegant archer praise him. It was all he felt like he could do.

"Mm, good," Shamir moaned, gripping him tighter, rocking harder against Ashe as she rode her way faster to the brink. She remembered a time where she needed an adult partner to pleasure her. Now she was finding pleasure in the cock of a fourteen year-old boy and riding out to an orgasm somehow harder and more satisfying for it. She didn't dwell on how far she'd fallen, though, just crashed into the pleasure. Just let herself succumb with a shaky pulse of raw delight, tugging him into a clumsy kiss as she pushed against his lips and made sure that Ashe was dizzily smitten, that he was going to keep looking at her like this older goddess and keep easily getting strung along for her enjoyment.

Nobody spotted Byleth this time as he stumbled out of the stables, hating that he had another confirmation of what was going on in this monastery. He did his best to simply flee, heading with his head low to the dorms, looking at nobody and saying nothing, not wanting to catch some glimpse of another barely-hidden indulgence of pedophilic depravity from someone who should have known better. He wanted to run, wanted to hide. He got to his dormitory room and was intent on staying there until he felt like it was safe to come out again, and with his inability to trust nearly anyone, he wasn't sure when that was.

But his father would know what to do.  
******************************  
Byleth knew that Jeralt was off on patrol for most of the afternoon, usually. He waited back and didn't say anything as he remained cooped up in his room for a few hours. He spent every moment of that time twisting in laborious guilt and confusion over what he'd seen. What he'd felt. From that first moment of clenching panic over the way Hanneman confessed his attraction to young girls, Byleth was floored, one insane, borderline traumatic reveal or sight after another leaving him shaken. The way he suddenly found himself staring at Lysithea and Annette. The sight of Flayn sucking off Seteth. Shamir riding Ashe. It really did seem like everything was just following an order set by the example of depraved people in power, and the entire monastery had become complicit in it.

Why had his father brought him back here? Byleth didn't understand this at all, swirling around in a mix of disgust and guilt. He tried to focus on the ways that he was outraged, and to bury the shameful little flickers inside of him. Thoughts of Lysithea and Annette. Flashes of them naked. Both of them, down on their knees, servicing his cock and begging him to let them transfer into the Black Eagles where they could be his sex toys. He pushed them all aside, but it was near impossible to do so; anger only took him so far, and Byleth was full of a mess of dizzy, delirious pressures that had him completely unable to think clearly.

He sat alone in his room, stewing in stone-faced misery and ignoring the throbbing of his cock for as long as he could. He didn’t dare masturbate for fear of what fantasies might creep in, and when he finally felt reasonably sure that the patrol shift would have changed over and his father would have returned, Byleth strode back out of the room again and began to clear the monastery grounds, hoping that Jeralt would have some kind of answer about what was going on and what to do here. Did his father simply not know about what everybody was up to? Perhaps these corruptions only began when Jeralt left the knighthood. That would have explained it. Jeralt was a good man. A man who would have known better. Who never would have done such a thing.

Along his way, Byleth spied another stomach-churning little glimpse of the ugly reality around him. Manuela guided both Lorenz and Sylvain along with her into the courtyard, a sway in her hips, and her hand seizing both boys' wrists, placing their own hands onto her ass as she walked. Once Byleth knew what to look for, it seemed like these insane swells of pressure were everywhere, and all that he could do was try to ignore the ugly realities of what was going on here. To try and escape this. It emboldened him to keep pushing on, to find his father and talk to him directly.

Into the central building, up to the second floor and to the Captain's Quarters. Byleth felt more confident with each step, with the way he drew toward the room and knew he'd find comfort and confidence in whatever his father told him. It would all be fine. But as he drew down the hall, the door to his father's room was ajar, leaving him able to peek briefly in through the door, and what Byleth saw there made his heart crash right through the floor and down to the ground level.

"When we first met, I couldn’t fit you in any of my holes!" Leonie shrieked, completely naked and down on all fours on Jeralt's bed as he plundered her from behind, hands tight on her hips and his reckless slams forward laying waste to her. "But now I can take your whole cock. I hope you’re proud of me. I've been training so hard ever since we last met, I knew one day I wouldn't have to just lick your cock, I could let you fuck me. Doesn't my pussy feel great?" She shrieked in delight, a heaving, reckless show of needy force and desperation. "I'm all grown up now, and ready to be the perfect lover for the man I respect most!"

"You're perfect now," Jeralt groaned. Leonie was still only thirteen; all her talk of being grown was simply wry amusement for the older man, as his hips drove every inch of his fat cock into the gasping girl. She was unbelievably tight, and her body was definitely not supposed to be taking on anything like this, but he was shameless, delighted, and each day since returning he'd been thrashing Leonie's pussy with his cock, happy to find that she was still meeting him with such divine tightness. "I could barely a finger into you that first time. You've grown up so much as a warrior and as a woman."

His own father. Byleth watched Jeralt fuck one of the students. Watched Jeralt pound senseless a thirteen year-old girl while talking about how he'd done things to her when she was much younger still. It threw him, but with sickened fascination he watched Leonie take it, watched her continue to get fucked, face lit up with brilliant joy at the thrill of having him lay waste to her. There was no way to deny how happy this made her; Byleth hated it, but spread across Leonie's face was pure excitement, exhilaration at the prospect of becoming Jeralt's woman all these years later, proving herself. His father wasn't just having sex with her. He'd groomed her for this from afar, let her stew in hero worship after whatever depraved things he'd done to her as a little girl, and now reaped the benefits.

"If I'm perfect, then don't pull out this time. Please, cum in my pussy, Jeralt. I've earned it, haven't I? I've been such a good slut to you for weeks now, and you keep pulling out, telling me I need to earn it. I've earned it. I'm ready. Make me your woman, please!" Her head rolled back, searing pulses of orgasmic fire showing off how needy and helpless Leonie was in her state, driven to give up and crash into madness, into pleasure beyond sense. She was done for now, hopeless and greedy, lost to the tides of crushing heat. Her head slumped down, but as Jeralt tugged her back hard against his cock and let out low, fierce grunts, she perked back up again, shrieking in delight as she felt it. Jeralt came inside of her, and the thrill of feeling her pussy pumped full of all this hot, messy cum proved intoxicating, completely detached now from anything resembling sense.

Byleth stumbled back into the hall. Disgust and delirium held onto him. His cock ached again, this time at the sight of his father defiling a student, and he was so baffled that he didn't know where he was going. There was a door behind him, and he threw himself into whatever room it was, hoping desperately that he could just escape this mess for a moment and find himself in some form of calm.

Too bad he'd stumbled into Hanneman's office.

"Byleth, how nice to see you!" Hanneman had Ingrid up over his desk, the blonde’s top unbuttoned and skirt hiked up, looking like an indecent, lustful wreck as she took the teacher's thick cock and accepted the feverish thrashing she received. "I expect you've come to discuss how you've considered our earlier conversation. It's very opportune timing; I'm currently indulging in one of my favorite little toys. Ingrid, have you met Byleth? He's currently learning to come to terms with his attractions."

"I have. Hello, Professor Eisner," Ingrid said, polite and shaky as she received the wild thrusts from behind. Her jaw trembled, but the delight was clear across her face, a heaving pulse of raw, senseless pleasure that kept hitting her harder, bringing with it stubborn swells of pure satisfaction. She kept taking these thrusts, body worked back and forth against his cock as each senseless, shameless slam filled her. "Will you be sharing me, today? Professor Hanneman said someone might be coming, and that I should be ready to be shared. I've had two men before. I'm happy to show how well I can do." She spoke with refined, proud steadiness while also clearly lost to sense, offering herself up as a sexual plaything to one man amid being used from behind by another.

Byleth stared at Ingrid's tight, exposed body. She was one of the more mature students in the Blue Lions, but the fourteen year-old still had a body more developed in musculature and physical excellence than by puberty, small breasts barely moving at all as she rocked back and forth against the teacher's thrusts. She wasn't his student. But she wasn't Hanneman's either. The fact this happened at all was detached from anything resembling sense, but there didn't feel like a damn thing that could be done about this shaky treatment, pulsing delights and desires keeping up their hotter, drifting rush of senseless need, a heat that craved this shameful surrender. The awful truth of this situation was, every student Byleth had watched an adult fuck seemed to enjoy it, and whether he was comfortable with such a thought ore not, he found himself now faced with the idea that this was, in some insane way, the best it was going to get for him.

Hanneman continued to thrust away, continued to fuck Ingrid in front of Byleth. "She's quite the specimen, isn't she? Truly beautiful. I think she's a fine toy to share, and a wonderful introduction." He thrust on harder. Faster, groaning as he wound up and then slammed one final time forward. His thrusts bore down with one final shove, filling Ingrid's pussy and making her shriek in surprise, her own orgasm senseless. Hot. Feverish. She shivered back and forth in a show of utter desperation as he filled her.

"I would love to suck your cock and show how well I can satisfy you!" she pleaded. "Please. Let me show you." She seemed needy and pleading, as if the only way she was going to find validation was in satisfying older men and 'being useful'. It didn't paint a good picture of anything, and Byleth still found himself sinking deeper into the confused, compromising panic of knowing this was all so shamelessly, hopelessly wrong.

But his hands were already upon his pants, and Byleth no longer felt like he had a choice.

"I can't fight this any longer," Byleth confessed. His pants came down, hand on his cock as he stumbled forward, moving with confidence and waiting greed, Ingrid’s mouth opening up for him as he pushed his way forward. "Hanneman, you've changed me. I don't know if that's a good thing yet, but I'm seeing everything differently now."

"In time, you will come to appreciate it more, I promise." With a widening smirk, his hips began to work up toward indulgence again. "Fuck this young girl's mouth as hard as you want to, Byleth. She can handle it, and I think it's only fair you find your limits. Break her in, explore her. You look so tense; you need to just let the pleasure come as it does. You’ll find it easier to accept if you give in to all of it at once."

The words were insane, but they held a truth to them that continued to shake Byleth to his core. The hot, tight mouth of an over-eager, clearly not stable teenage girl wrapped around his cock felt like nothing else he’d ever experienced, and even though it marked him an absolute monster, his fingers tightened against her long braid and he began to feed more of his big dick into her mouth, pushing right into her throat. Ingrid choked on it, but did so with an airy, spaced out smile, her eyes bright and needy as she looked up at him. Ingrid was eager to suck on the cock of a man still a decade older than her, while letting a man several times her age fuck her from behind a second time. And she was happy to do it, for some reason. To Byleth, this was utter insanity.

But he gave in to it. His hips moved with all the pent-up fever of a day spent stewing in a newfound attraction he tried to deny. Ingrid's mouth felt too inviting, and as she slobbered all over his cock, he hammered into it, recklessly pursuing a satisfaction and a desire that all came into shaky, unbelievable focus. He was unable to help himself, uncontrolled thrusts pushing her limits harder, making her struggle and gag on him while he took his victory lap, while he descended down into madness. Into pedophilia. Into all the things that had him reeling and dizzy. Seeing his own father fuck Leonie had simply broken down whatever last shred of restraint he had left.

It made his thrusts vengeful. The longer it went on, the more vicious his hips became, Ingrid struggling to handle how hard he thrust forward, but she felt prepared to take it, even as spit bubbled around her lips and she drooled all over his cock. "I've seen guards give in this hard," Hanneman noted. "Your desires are getting the better of you. That's okay. You can't deny the allure of a young girl, it's only acceptable to need to over-correct. Let it all out. Ingrid can handle it. She's a strong girl."

With the cock down her throat and the steady hammering of another round into her pussy, Ingrid was certainly ready to handle it, hands grabbing Byleth's hips and pleading with him to keep going, wrapping around them and holding him down, begging him to choke her out with his cock. Each merciless throb of shameless pleasure came with little sense to it. This was about indulgence now. About seeking depraved pleasures and an opportunity to be his first, and Byleth fucked even harder as she begged for this.

The orgasm that Byleth felt was at once pure physical pleasure, but also raw, emotional catharsis. He unraveled as he gave in to it all, cumming into this teenager's mouth and accepting that he was helpless now against absolute surrender. He gave up to it, letting himself embrace his deepest, most wanton desires, a darkness setting him aflame as he filled her mouth up with cum and drew back, only to shove his cock against this cute teenage face and rub against it, letting a rougher side shine through as the spirals of heat continued.

"Teenage girls," he groaned. Byleth was shaky. Ragged. In those two words came all he needed to say. Or not. "And younger. Girls. Little girls. I'll give in. Hanneman, you've been right about everything, and I'm sorry I judged you. You're brilliant. You all are. Please. Show me how you do it, show me what makes them let you use them."

Hanneman's smile broadened. "The tougher nuts to crack come with experience. But the easy ones? You don't need to do much." He pulled his cock out of Ingrid’s spent, dripping pussy. "This oversexed little mess showed up needing to pleasure, she was easy to make follow whatever might make an older man happy. Isn't that right?"

"I..." Ingrid burned hot, shaky breaths following. She didn't want to confess anything outright, but the pleasures held tight onto her. "I'm not easy," she whined, finding her thoughts again. Objecting to them.

Hanneman rolled his eyes, but didn't argue the point. "You will do a lot better if you take it slower. If you practice. Try Ingrid first. Feel how amazing a tight, teen pussy is around your cock. Then, we can discuss who you should aim for first. I would be happy to help a man of culture and fine taste such as yourself in this endeavor."

Byleth groaned, looking down at Ingrid, whose big eyes stared at him in ready acceptance. He knew what he wanted now. He felt certain of it, and guided Ingrid to slip out from underneath herself and sit properly on the edge of Hanneman's desk in front of him, her skirt being lifted back up again as he looked her in the eye. What he saw was a gorgeous young woman full of a desire to please older men, not sure if she'd been preyed on for that quality or had it instilled in her by an older man who took advantage of her. But it didn't matter to him now. With his cum dripping from the corner of her lip, her clothes disheveled, and several of Hanneman's loads leaking from her pussy, she was a wanton teenage slut, and suddenly he saw her as that. Only that. A plaything.

With a wild slam forward, he buried his cock into her and began to indulge in the pleasure and in the utterly feral desire to start to fuck her. He held tight onto her, fingers digging into her thighs and her hips as his body shoved into hers, as every inch of his cock buried itself into her tightness, and he thought that Hanneman was simply being lurid in his descriptions over and over of how young girls were tight. It wasn't an exaggeration of anything, though; Ingrid's pussy felt incredible around his cock. The snug resistance of her slender body as he pushed into her, as her underdeveloped body struggles and resisted penetration from such a big cock. But the hung adult continued to shove forward, continued to indulge in her. Harder. Greedier.

"Don't I feel good?" Ingrid asked, clinging to him tighter as she did her best to hold on tight, to keep him going. Her legs wrapped around his waist, head finding his chest as Ingrid let Byleth's not so careful strokes fill and shake her to her core. She was a needy wreck against him, but one who found herself happily getting what she craved, as these hard thrusts kept up and she fell steadily deeper into his clutches, enthralled and fascinated, left with no real sense of control or calm. "You do. Your cock's really big, and I... Nngh, a lot of the guards like to use me. You're so much bigger than some of them." She whined against him, leaning up and kissing his chin as she savoured his closeness.

Byleth had no idea what to make of the mess that Ingrid was, no idea how to control himself in this wild descent down into the decadence and the depravity that everyone else here indulged in. This monastery was full of people so far gone, and now Byleth in turn let himself gave up to those same feverish desires, somewhere between guilt and ecstasy as he let himself give up to it all. Ingrid felt too good to be able to resist, whether he liked it or not, and her sweet clinging and needy whines only drove him further, made him crave the pleasures he found in ravaging her, plundering away at her needy hole and surrendering to the pleasure he craved.

With one final slam forward, so hard it knocked Ingrid onto her back, Byleth came inside of her. He felt himself unraveling, like a fierce, depraved awakening of ravenous desire and unrepentant greed. His cock erupted, pumping hot shots of messy spunk deep into Ingrid, making her whine and twist about, thrashing under the pleasure and the delirium of something truly shameless. Her own orgasm came with it, a shivering rush of desire and delight that left her head spinning, Ingrid shameless and hopeless and overjoyed to give up as she did.

"You can fuck me any time you want to," Ingrid whined, looking happily up at Byleth.

In turn, he looked down at her. At the teenager he just came inside of. At his own cum leaking now out of her. The deed was done, and he felt oddly steady. Placid. No shame spiral, no explosion of guilt. He was sturdy and careful and still every last bit himself in spite of everything, despite how little sense that made.

"How was your first taste of young pussy?" Hanneman asked.

"I love it," Blyth confessed. His voice returned to its flat and steady state again, which Hanneman took as all the proof he needed that this young man was a fresh new convert, ready to accept what the rest of the monastery was deep into.

"Excellent. Come, pull up a chair." He motioned for Byleth to take a seat off to the side, settling into a chair of his own, cock at attention. "Ingrid, come service us while we talk." Shuffling forward off of the desk, the blonde took her place before both older men, grasping their cocks and beginning to lick back and forth along both men’s heads. "So, your next step here will be to decide which of the girls in the Black Eagles you wish to take first. Manuela and I have an understanding about each others' classes. I'm sure once you've proven yourself, she'll be happy to bring you into the arrangement as well. She wants the boys and occasionally a girl, and we can take the girls as we wish. You and I, of course, would be able to share."

"I can agree to that," he said. "Nobody has acted on anyone in my class yet. I assume the expectation was that I would, and nobody has spoken to me about anything differently?"

"It's early in the semester, and we were waiting to see what you would do. It does present a good opportunity; the girls in your class are all fresh for your taking now. Whoever you want first, you may have your chance at."

Byleth tried to think, although as Ingrid’s lips wrapped around his cock and she pushed her way down, it was a bit difficult to. "Four girls in my class. Edelgard, Dorothea, Petra, and Bernadetta."

"Any of them would make fine playthings," Hanneman mused. "But in there, you have a few difficult options. Complicated, even. I can't say I would recommend doing anything with Edelgard; she is a challenge, and one that will require much more finesse. That much, I feel sure of. A proud, stubborn woman who will need a lot of work to crack. On the opposite end of things, Dorothea seems so simple and so easy a mark that you would likely be able to seduce her with little work put into it."

"Dorothea is rather beautiful," Byleth agreed, nodding. "They all are. But you're right about Edelgard. Bernadetta would just as likely scream, and I wouldn't know in the heat of the moment what to do. And Petra, while sweet, has a language barrier. If I want to start and find experience, I think I will need to begin with seducing Dorothea." He felt reasonable in that assessment.

As they pondered over which student Byleth was about to prey on, Ingrid continued to service their cocks, switching readily back and forth to slobber all over either man's prick, focused on pleasures and desires that continued to burn hotter, aching through a senseless pulse of desire that kept on hitting. She was messy and shameless, gagging them down, drooling all over their cocks, showing off the helpless, frenzied cocksucker she'd been trained to be, even as the men paid little mind to her and talked among themselves about the plan.

"Dorothea a wonderful choice. A little on the old side for me, personally. A whole fifteen years old, and quite well developed by now. Still, she will make a fine first choice, and I would imagine she will take little work at all to make yours."

"I can only hope so," Byleth said. "So, does her being 'on the old side' mean that you won't want me to repay the favour by letting you have at her?'

Hanneman laughed, gripping Ingrid's braid and tugging sharply back at her hair. He came all over her face without warning, drenching her in messy ropes of cum all across her features, before Byleth leaned in and came on the side of her face too, getting his spunk into her hair a bit and making a grander mess of her. "I may prefer flat chests, but I will not turn down a buxom teenager whose body is already so sultry and so indecent. The holy grail of a developed, sexual little girl with no idea what her body inspires within men is its own joy."

"Then I'll make sure to find time in my office hours for you to visit," Byleth promised. He knew he'd fallen in short succession from heaving, disgusted guilt to callously arranging for threesomes with a teenager he hadn't yet seduced and the old pervert who helped him 'see the light'. He didn't care; Byleth was ready to commit now, to fall from grace and indulge just as every other soul who got caught in Rhea's web.  
******************************  
"Dorothea, can you please stay after class?" Byleth called, amid the rustle and the shifting of everyone starting up from their seats, slipping away their things into bags and generally just seeking to get out of the classroom. He motioned toward one of the students, though. Toward the beautiful, well endowed brunette, the oldest of her class.

Dorothea was a bit surprised by the words, but nodded. As everyone else left, she strode up toward the desk. "Is everything okay, professor?" she asked, keeping her smile bright, not falling into any sudden traps of worry or anxiety over it. "Or do you need help with something?" Surely, it was fine.

"I wanted to talk to you about your grades," Byleth said. He leaned on what Hanneman had taught him. On the lines he was told would work. Hanneman had explained a 'curve' to him, joking that in the case of girls he liked, it was the only curve they had. Byleth did not find the joke so funny. But the idea was, girls at one end, no matter how smart they were, would be concerned about their grades and easily led astray by a perverted teacher who wanted to put their bodies to work for their own greedy delights. Even if they did well, they would be afraid and do anything they were asked to right their grades. On the opposite end were the girls who didn't work hard at all, who blew off their grades, whose lax work ethics left them open to the shortcuts and the 'easy' offer of working for higher grades by putting their bodies to work. Either end of the spectrum gave Byleth what he wanted.

"My grades?" Dorothea asked. She looked over to the door, watched the last of the students file out of the room. They were alone, the doors closing behind them. "Are my grades low, professor?'

"I understand that you're here through connections," Byleth continued. He watched the shaky worry in her eye. The surprise. "That the enrollment fee was generously waived as a favour. These favours do require something more from the student; we want to see initiative and excellence from those students. And right now, I'm afraid you're significantly behind on that. If your grades won't keep u--"

"You can cut through all of this bullshit," Dorothea sighed, pushing against him. She grabbed hold of the older man and shoved a kiss against his lips. "I know where you're going with this. I know what you want. You think this is my first time being extorted for sex? I've had to sleep with so many men to get to where I am. To get roles. To find my position in the opera company. If you want to trade sex for grades, then stop dancing around it and just fucking say so."

Nothing about Dorothea's excessively hasty and forward frustration had been part of the plan. He was thrown by it, shaken up by the idea of her just groaning at him for bothering with the dance at all. He had so many questions now, eyes widening at the idea that Dorothea had been whoring herself out long before now. That she was already ready for this. He fumbled through a cough and responded, "You're a bit younger than I'm used to."

"Funny, you're a bit younger than I'm used to." With a coy smile, Dorothea pushed up tighter against him, the frustration melting away as she laid on thick a sudden push of flirtation and cheer. "Only ten years older than me. That's almost like fucking a man my age. I've never had one so young before, aside from when I sold my body for a night in exchange for shelter, and the man made me fuck his young son. But I was a lot younger then, too." She laid forward upon him a sex-crazed, maladaptive push into the truth behind her flirtatious behavior, the hypersexual reaction of a girl whose body had always been her worth. And now, she was just putting it to work.

Byleth needed to reassert himself. He gripped her hair, tugging sharply at it and urging her down to her knees in front of him. "Then you already know what you have to do," he said, staring down at her.

"I do," she purred, like this was precisely what she wanted. Her hands grabbed at his pants, moving with far more excitement than Byleth had been ready for. This all came together a bit too easily, his desires raging on hotter as he watched her reach for his cock, pulling it out and seeing her eyes light up with excitement. "Mm, I wish more men who took advantage of me had cocks like yours." Her tongue reached forward, beginning to lap along his shaft in ready caresses and strokes up and down his length. She was prepared to see the pleasures through now, to push them all the way as she adored his cock in wild, needy licks.

"I'm glad you like it, because being on your knees after class is going to become a common occurrence," he groaned. Maybe this was a bit too easy, downright terrible practice when he got down to it, but finding out Dorothea was just an oversexed, needy slut ready to jump without sense or care into the pleasure left him completely unable to mind what was going on here. He held firm as he felt the tongue slithering along his shaft. She was better than Ingrid, moving with intent and with firm purpose rather than simply trying to go all out on the pleasure. She was messy and hazy, pushing harder on to pleasure him. To earn her grades.

While he'd needed to take his frustrations out on Ingrid's pretty face, when Dorothea got his cock into her mouth, she was shameless and ready to inflict plenty of self-abuse using his cock. Shoving greedily, stubbornly forward, she sucked him down with abrupt, desperate pushes, throating his cock and subjecting herself to immediate, frantic indulgence, working on back and forth in sudden sweeps of desire as she threw herself in deep. Back and forth her head rocked, accepting him deep and showing off the slavish, sloppy readiness that dominated her thoughts now.

"You can suck cock so well for fifteen," he groaned. "I guess you're used to using your body to make things easy." He didn't care if it was the other way around and that people were taking advantage of her position and her desperation to extort sex from her in exchange for basic needs; he found himself cold and cruel now, focusing on what would bring her just that little bit lower, make her more readily, shamefully dependent on this and on him. There was no restraint or sense in this. No moment where anything seemed calm or composed. Nothing about this situation called any longer for sense. This was about domination. About control.

Dorothea did her part well. If she had to earn grades with her body, she was ready to do all she had to do, sucking harder on Byleth's cock, slobbering all over it and losing herself to the shameful, crushing heat and truth behind this mess. Amid the drool strands running down her chin and the inexhaustible fever behind her head's sloppy, subservient motions back and forth, Dorothea showed off the desires and the needs that tore her apart. The spit dripped down onto her cleavage, and she found herself utterly incapable of controlling the wild crash downward and kept pushing into submission, more feverish, more wicked. More unbearable.

When Byleth came, he drew back with sudden, swift motions, groaning as he let loose a flood of cum all over her face, made her whine and twist under the helpless commotion of being painted with hot spurts of gooey, sticky spunk. She took it proudly, let him make a mess of her as so many other men in the past had done. It was all normal for her, all along the same lines as every other disrespect she'd endured. She found satisfaction here. Even before the cum was done firing off, she whined, "I hope you're about to fuck me now. I'd love to feel this huge cock inside of me."

"Whoring yourself out really turned you into a slut, didn't it?" He tugged at her hair again, pulling her up and shoving her onto his desk, laying her on her back and getting at her clothes. Her top had to go, but her skirt could stay, as he exposed her ample chest. "For a fifteen year-old, this body is so indecent. You were born to be fuckmeat."

"I was, I was," she whined. Agreeing. Aching. She'd been through so much, and ended up with little self-worth beyond her attractiveness. Byleth was just the latest man with power over her and a lack of a conscience. But his big cock made that all okay; when Dorothea came her brains out thanks to her hung teacher, she wasn't going to feel bad about any of this. She was going to be happy. "Please, professor. Fuck me. Show me what my body was made for. I'm a fucktoy for older men. Always have been. Now I'm ready for you."

With a hard shove forward, Byleth wasn't going to wait out any ceremony or control. Wasn't going to pretend he didn't crave the chance to fuck her above all else. With a reckless shove forward of his hips, he began in earnest, fucking Dorothea with deep, merciless slams that drove home the shameless desires taking hold of him, so full of pleasure and fever that he couldn't help himself. Each savage motion back and forth left her helpless, left her completely incapable of making sense of this. His thick shaft plunged in deep, stretching her, filling out her pussy. It wasn't as unbelievably tight as Ingrid's was, but that was fine. Byleth just added a harsh mutter of, "Used goods," as he hammered into her. Made her feel worse.

But with such a big cock inside of her, Dorothea couldn't feel anything but pure bliss. Radiant and needy, she writhed on the desk, letting his pace take her by storm. Her ample chest bounced and heaved in a show of messy desire as she took on these thrusts, as she felt the pressure of his desires build. As long as he kept fucking her, Dorothea didn't really care what happened or how this was all going on. She just needed more, craving the pleasure and the satisfaction of giving up. Giving in. Allowing herself to completely succumb to the depravity that she deserved. As she lay there, letting her breasts heave, letting him use her thoroughly, Dorothea found the purpose she needed. So much of her life had been about bouncing from one position under the cruel thumb of a man to another. This was just trading up into a cushier future and a questionable man with a bigger dick than the last one.

This all felt too easy to Byleth, but he endeavored to not think too much about how he'd had this so easy. It didn't help him at all to dwell on that fact, and he instead focused on how he'd made his first push into seducing a student. Whether it was valuable experience or not, Dorothea's pussy was a thrill he was happy to accept as the victory he deserved, hammering faster into it. "Every day after class when I feel like it, you'll let me fuck you," he commanded. "And when I want you outside of class, you’ll come to me as soon as you're asked. Do this, and your grades will be immaculate."

Dorothea nodded, whining and whimpering, panting in ragged swells of bliss as she took on the thrusts. Her orgasm was intense, shaking through her body with a fire and a burning, pulsing heat that kept her unable to think clearly, and she was hopeless, cumming hard under the confusion and the merciless haze of letting go. Giving in like this was such sweet bliss, and Dorothea accepted all of it upon herself, shivering and twisting through complete ruin, loving every second of what hit her. As Byleth pushed into her spasming, pleading hole and came, it all felt like it was coming together perfectly. Like he found victory and found the place he wished to stake his claim.

"Professor," Dorothea whined, smiling hazily up at him. "Are you busy tonight? I... I don't have a date. But if you're free, maybe I do."

Byleth smiled. Such a thing wasn't typical for him, but he was in a state of absolute fire as he said, "Can I invite a friend of mine?'  
*******************************  
Seiros stumbled through the halls, clinging to her short skirt and looking nervously down at herself again. She'd been called by her mother, and the nervous girl felt like she knew what was coming, felt like she would finally be able to do what her mother had hanging over her head for some time now. Each nervous step forward came on a bit more noisy and firm than the last, as she drew toward her mother's chambers. Toward a plush bedroom, inside of which the goddess spent much of her time with a harem of lovers. It was a room Seiros had been allowed only to watch, the nervous, confused little girl knew that being called in here on invitation meant only one thing.

She walked in to find Sothis's head hanging off the edge of a bed, the goddess's full, ample body heaving as she received the shameless thrusts forward, breasts in the hands of the man who shamelessly hammered into her throat. "Mother," Seiros began, I--" But Sothis put up a hand. A finger, telling her to wait until she was done. Just a moment. Seiros nodded and apologized under her breath, clinging tighter to her skirt as she watched her mother suck the man's cock.

Seiros didn't fully understand her body or what arousal was, she just knew that she felt it as she stared at her mother getting facefucked, knew that the sight of men naked left her aching and that everything she wanted her mother do, she wished to one day do as well. She'd seen so much sex and knew so little of it beyond the pleasure it offered, and Sothis's greedy indulgences were near-constant, as she sucked and fucked away much the day, let her daughter witness all of it.

The male concubine groaned and shuddered, gasping, "Thank you, my goddess!" as he came down her throat. They always praised her when they came, always gave her the pleasure and the satisfaction of knowing they worshiped and revered her, fortunate to be kept as her lovers. There was no organized church among the Nabateans; simply a harem of those who saw themselves as her clergy, but who behind closed doors did little but indulge in perversion. This man's cock twitched and ached and shot load after load of cum deep into Sothis's throat, and as he pulled back, the goddess lay there looking More like a common whore, spit strands all over her flush face.

"Seiros," she cooed, sucking down needy breaths. "Thank you for coming to see me. My daughter."

"What did you want to see me about, mother?" Seiros asked.

Sothis rolled onto her stomach and drew back, waving the man away while patting the space on the bed in front of her to urge her forward. Sothis wore little more than light golden chains all over her body to accentuate it, in contrast to the more practical outfit her daughter wore. "I wanted to see the most beautiful girl in the world, of course," she said softly, and Seiros climbed up onto the bed, glowing with delight and with praise. "My daughter. You're maturing so well, I can see your body starting to develop, and I'm so proud of you."

"Maybe one day, my body can look like yours does, mother," Seiros said, happy. Beaming. Her smile was radiant as she looked at Sothis.

"I hope so too, but until then, your small form has its own merits. Its own beautiful little perks. Can you please lift your shirt up for me?" Tender and sweet, she let her daughter tug it up, showing off her nearly flat chest. "Wonderful." Her fingers reached forward, began to fondle and caress Seiros's budding breasts. "They're only just starting to grow, but I find them amazing. I'm sure many others would, too. The men I make love to talk about you sometimes. Ask when I'll let them have you. They're excited to finally have the opportunity to do to you what they do to me."

"But you said it's not time yet," Seiros whined, thighs pressing together, both over the shame of how she was deemed 'too young' and over the frustration of having her body touched.

"And have you listened to that?" Sothis asked. "Have you remained faithful to your mother's wishes?" Her fingers trailed further along her body. Teased her soft skin.

Seiros nodded proudly, even as she whined under the firm touch. "I have, mother. I have not let any man touch me like that, and remained pure for the day you decide I'm ready, just as you've asked. It's been difficult, watching you enjoy yourself so much, but I'm full of love for you more than I am curiosity."

"And that is why I am so proud of my little girl." Sothis pushed forward, pressed her lips against Seiros's and praised her with sweet motions of indulgence. Of bliss. Seiros's very first kiss on the lips, which made her flush and excitable, twisting harder under a pleasure and an excitement she couldn't contain. "One day, you will grow up into a spectacular woman, and the best thing I ever do will be to guide you there." Her hand trailed lower, spreading her daughter's legs and lifting up her skirt. Seiros had nothing on underneath, just as asked. "You're ready," she said softly.

Seiros didn't have time to grasp what that all meant as she was pushed down onto her back, as her mother climbed up on top of her, fingers pushing into her waiting pussy and penetrating her for the very first time. "Mother!" Seiros gasped, startled, excitable, feeling the pleasure of touch upon her pent-up body and finding that she was ready now to give in. A young, waiting, pious little girl whose divine mother had coaxed her and exposed her to all the right things to make sure that when the time came, Seiros wanted nothing more than to be molested and depraved by her own mother. She'd fallen into step perfectly, just as Sothis planned.  
********************************  
"Thank you so much for inviting me here to tea," Mercedes said sweetly. "It is truly an honour, Lady Rhea." With a nod of her head, the teen sat happily in her seat, sipping at the freshly brewed tea. "And this blend is so wonderful. I can lose myself all day in its flavour."

"I would love to let you, but I would like to discuss other matters." Rhea topped up her own cup of tea, looking at the sweet girl before her. Mercedes had a brightness to her that she'd known from the very first moment she saw her would make her a perfect target.

Mercedes nodded in polite understanding. "I am happy to talk to you about anything, Lady Rhea. Is there something you need?"

"There is. And it is, quite simply, you." Her smile was soft. "I've rarely seen a girl so young but so firm in her beliefs. You are a pious, kind young woman with a great heart. Your academic pursuits, I can't speak to. But every time I see you in the chapel, every time I see you on the grounds, you are embodying every virtue that the Goddess spoke of. At only fifteen, you already have a stronger grasp on your faith and on kindness than many adults I've known. You're truly mature."

"Why, thank you, Lady Rhea. Your words are very kind." Mercedes nodded mor. Profusely delighted and excitable in the way she accepted this attention. Her cheeks were bright, and she was barely able to hold onto the excitement that hit her.

"I'm not only looking to be kind, of course. I do have an offer; as you continue your studies, I would also like you to consider training to become part of the clergy. To have a priestess as soft-hearted as you would make for an incredible example, and I'm sure you could become a bishop within mere years, given your deeds."

"Do you truly think so?" Mercedes was touched. Excited. Her body wriggled a little bit as she sat there, overjoyed by the possibilities. "I would be honoured, Lady Rhea. To serve in the church is my dream."

Rising up, the archbishop leaned forward and placed a simple kiss onto Mercedes's head. "One day, you will grow up into a spectacular woman, and the best thing I ever do will be to guide you there."


	2. Midst Lies In Collusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

It was the first time Byleth had tea with his fellow professors, and by the time he entered, the chaos was already underway, Sylvain visibly under the table and devouring Manuela's twat while Lysithea's head openly bobbed opposite, jostling about the tablecloth as she sucked on Hanneman's cock. Both students were completely forward and devoted in their service, which left Byleth moving all the more hastily, hand snaking up Dorothea's skirt as he approached with a big smirk across his face, delighted to see this play out the way it did. "Sorry that we're late," he said.

"That is quite fine, it gave me ample time to broach Manuela on your revelations." Hanneman relaxed back, sipping slowly at his tea, hands off of the head of the little girl pushing further down his cock.

"I would like to personally welcome you into the fold," Manuela purred. In stark contrast to her colleague, she had a hand tight on the back of Sylvain's head. The young man did his part to satisfy his insatiable cougar of a teacher, licking and fumbling through the attention he tried to give her. "And with Dorothea, too. The last time I saw you, you had your lips wrapped around the ball sac of the new theater director, it's not much surprise to see you at this table now."

Dorothea blushed and wriggled. "I at least think I've traded up," she said, and as Byleth openly felt her up, her excitement grew. "But it's nice to see you, too. Professor has been all over me ever since he made his move, and I'm surprised you didn't put him up to it."

Byleth stared down at Sylvain eating Manuela out. One of the boys he'd watched her take out back with her. It was a wicked surprise, and yet he felt so numb to it as he told Dorothea, "I want you to give me a titfuck." Her breasts were the most generous of his whole class by a fair amount, and the early bloomer smiled bright as she looked over to flat-as-a-board Lysithea using her mouth to tend to Hanneman's cock. "And thank you, Manuela. It's nice to finally have tea with my colleagues; I worried I wasn't being invited to these for other reasons."

Manuela laughed as she tugged at Sylvain's hair. The boy groaned and fumbled forward, licking harder, trying to keep up with this chaos as he fell deeper and deeper into surrender. "Has Hanneman told you yet about the ways in which we share?"

Taking his seat and settling in, Byleth used some tugs at Dorothea's hair to make her kneel under the table in front of him. Her vest came open and her top came up, and with forward glee, she wrapped her tits around his cock, beginning her steady pace up and down his dick, ready to satisfy his every urge. "Not in as much detail as I would have liked, and I do have questions about where the students of other classes stand."

"I see no reason not to be open with each other's classes. At faculty parties, students are typically the 'entertainment', I have no patience for jealousy or possessive 'claims' unless you intend something serious." Manuela's hips began to grind and rock as she spoke, working herself into a heat and a delight more potent, her other hand reaching for the teacup and taking a fairly drastic pull of her drink. "You may fuck any of the Blue Lions girls. As I understand it, you've already enjoyed Ingrid. Such a wonderful girl, she is. In return, of course, the boys in your class are ripe for my indulging. I don't know if you have much interest in boys, but I would certainly be open to indulging together, if you do."

"I do not," Byleth said. Curt. Firm. He sipped his tea with utter nonchalance as Dorothea did the work at tending to his cock. It was all soft and firm, a steady pace working his dick over while he relaxed back, confident strokes bringing much more to back that confidence than Lysithea's treatment, given how hard the poor little mage gagged on her teacher's dick. "But that's fine. I'm more than happy with these terms, and I look forward to seeing how closer we all come with our work as a result."

Conversation droned on as the teachers chatted, all while their respective students worked to satisfy them, Dorothea falling into the same groove Lysithea and Sylvain did of focusing on pleasuring without being particularly present. This wasn't their conversation to have, wasn't their place to talk about it, and they were so thoroughly loyal now that they did their part without a complaint, ready to accept this roll and ready to perform in whatever capacity was asked of them. For Dorothea, that meant particular effort to trying to play catch-up with the others, getting a late start but determined to make her move and prove she could handle this all, too.

Up and down she worked her tits, careless and greedy in her steady push forward. Her tongue reached his cock and slithered around the head as she kept up the pace, wanting to satisfy the pleasure and show off the delights that awaited her if she could get him off again. Dorothea had ample experience in the way she threw herself forward, benefiting from a past where she performed in precisely this role for much less appealing men. It was her pleasure to focus on Byleth's enjoyment above all else, to push on stronger and more forward as she did her part to satisfy him and bring him what he deserved.

Something about being at a table, casually conversing with the other teachers while pre-teens and teens serviced them all orally, felt all too right to Byleth. He didn't fully understand it, but there was a confidence and a firmness to the idea of letting this all run wild, to the idea he was able to relax and allow this to become normal. it didn't really make sense to him still, but the casual nature with which his two colleagues indulged after years of tea parties just like this felt like an oddly welcoming treat, and he fell into line, grew used to these depraved ideas. He had fallen swiftly and with little struggle or fight, little effort to ignore the pleasures that took him by storm, and now he lived up to these greeds as he took it all on.

Moans around the table grew firmer, Manuela much louder than the uptight Hanneman or the deadpan Byleth as she slumped in her seat, gasping out, "You eat that cunt like your title fucking depends on it, boy!" She was harsh, howling, tugging at his hair and throwing herself into the thrashing heat and haze of letting completely fucking go, aflame with delights and desires she didn't want to do anything but give up to fully, and as she hit her thrashing peak and howled through the mess, she didn't try to hold back, letting out her vocal delight. Hanneman's orgasm was much more understated, a simple grunt as he pumped cum directly down Lysithea's throat.

Byleth did his part with even less noise, but plenty more mess, his erupting cock splattering ropes of jizz all over Dorothea's face and tits, making a grand mess of her, but one she smiled right through as she held on tight and embraced this chaos. "So good," Dorothea whined. "Your cum tastes amazing, professor." Kisses against the twitching head of his cock showed off her desire and her willingness as she hung on firm and savoured the way he throbbed.

"You are so comfortable with this now," Hanneman said. "I remember seeing you frozen and appalled in the library at the mere thought of what I was doing. Now, I'm fairly sure you would pounce on Annette, given the opportunity. And I just might leave her to you to break in. I notice you've picked the most developed girl from your class; would you like your hand and at the ripest and youngest this year can provide?" Hanneman spoke of Lysithea like she was barely there, like her presence hardly mattered.

Byleth was all over it. "I would love to try."

"Lysithea, dear. Your participation grade requires a little more now; won't you be a dear and spread those perky cheeks for Byleth?"

Lysithea shook, and wriggled as she looked up at Hanneman from below the table, swallowing his cum and feeling the wave of hunger brush over her. She was a mess, but a mess full of hopes and needs. "I would be happy to," she said, nodding in understanding as she slipped out from underneath the table, lifting up her dress as she leaned over the table. Her usual blue tights were gone, and as she pulled it up, the little girl's waiting, pristine ass called to him. "Professor Hanneman tells me that girls my age are very special in our charms. Would you like to experience them for yourself?"

Byleth smiled, rising from his seat and grabbing Lysithea's petite hips, barely even distinct from her waist or her legs as he rose into position and pushed his way against her. He wanted this so badly, and he didn't spare a second's effort in making his move, pushing boldly forward to sink into her tight ass and claim her without restraint. The tightness was immediate and abrupt, bringing him a rush of sensation that he didn't want to deny for a second. It was powerful. Potent. A hunger hit him immediately as he bucked forward, unable to control his hips' mad need to plunge in deeper, and Lysithea winced and squirmed, but she didn't complain. She took his cock, body tensing up as the sensations washed over her.

As he pushed her further up along the table, naturally getting rougher and greedier with her, Lysithea's legs left the ground, and his confident pumps forward grew more brutal, stuffing deeper into her as she let out helpless whines. "You're so big, Professor Eisner, but it--nngh, I'll take it. I'm a good student." She wasn't the kind of oversexed slut in heat that Dorothea was, but Lysithea was getting strung by just fine to similar results as she pulsed and writhed and ached under his touch. It was excessive and raw in ways she needed to give up to deeper, craving more as he let her feel the thorough depths of his hunger.

Hanneman grabbed Dorothea's hair and tugged her down onto his cock while he watched, which seemed to be fair play, while Manuela tugged Sylvain to sit down in her chair so she could slam her plush ass down onto his cock and ride him hard, taking him and using him more like a living dildo than much else in her pursuit of hopeless greed, a pleasure drawing on rushes of wild emotions and volatile desires. There was so much happening and all of it hit hard, as Byleth became part of a bizarre, pedophilic orgy swelling out of control around him. It was glorious, it was raw, and he wanted only to keep pushing against all of it as he threw himself in deeper.

"I'm a--I'm a good student," Lysithea repeated. She was almost at the point of tears as the fat cock pounded her guts, demanding her surrender and putting her petite body through the wringer. She did her part to try and contain herself, but she failed miserably, tugging at the tablecloth, stumbling and struggling to not drag it all down as she continued falling ever lower, deepening her hasty descent into madness. It felt too raw to help, but underneath that panic and that pain came pleasure. Firm satisfaction, sensations that wanted her to keep giving in, and given the choice, she wasn't sure she'd want it to stop, even now.

Byleth was more than satisfied with the pace he struck and the way he kept hammering into her, kept pushing her to the limit. He demanded a lot from Lysithea, and he got everything he craved as he hit his peak, pinning her down to the table as he pumped her ass full of cum and drove her to a shrieking, baffled orgasm, a rush of sensation so primal and baffled that she couldn't contain all of it. Too much hit her too quickly, and she twisted about, losing herself and almost passing out as it became too much.

"So beastly," Hanneman groaned as he came down Dorothea's throat. "The last time I saw a man lay waste to a pre-teen so thoroughly was--well, I suppose your father. It must run in the family." 

Manuela's orgasm was just as big and unchaste and grand a production this time around, commanding that Sylvain cum deep in her ass and fill her up amid her shrieks of hopeless delight. She was noisy in the exact opposite end of the spectrum from overstimulated and brutalized Lysithea, but it achieved the same noisy effect. She was brash, crass, and completely unashamed as she slumped back in her seat a moment. "Remarkable," she cooed. "You fuck like an animal. Hm, do you think it's time to wrap this up, Hanneman?"

"Done already?" Byleth asked.

"Oh no, not done. Whenever a new girl is brought to the table, we have a customary ganging-up on her. With you here, it will be the three of us on your sweet little songstress."

"I do believe it's time. Byleth, which hole would you like to indulge in on her? As her teacher, you get the first pick."

Byleth looked at Dorothea, trembling and shivering in delight as she stared up at him. "I'll have her pussy," he said, and walked over to Dorothea, definitely feeling wound up and hungry now as he made his move on her, advancing and grabbing firm hold of her, dragging her back toward him and indulging in a wicked, shameless sort of glee. Dorothea went, dragged up and pulled into his lap, as Byleth settled down onto the grass and tugged her in to ride him, his cum still all over her chest as she started to heave.

"I haven't been double penetrated in so long. Please, Professor Hanneman, fuck my a--yes!" Dorothea's desperate plea was rewarded with something fiery and wicked, pleasure rising as she jerked back and forth between the two older men, one much older than the other, but both wholly inappropriate to be fucking her teenage holes. It was everything she needed, a feverish and co-dependent mess of validation-seeking and desperation. She was aflame with too many feelings to be able to pull back, burning and hopeless and ready to give up fully.

Manuela stepped in, wrapping her hand up in Dorothea's hair to add into the chaos as she turned around, tugging the girl's face right into her ass as it leaked with Sylvain's cum. "You haven't cleaned me up in a long time, either," she said, smiling bright as she forced Dorothea's expert tongue into service. It had been too long, and now, the greedy licks and hopeless attention brought her a wild rush of satisfaction, a pleasure and a greed she was eager to throw herself into the deep end for, caring only about the chance to indulge and the wild hunger that came from having the tongue at sloppy work upon her well fucked ass hole. Dorothea didn't blink, throwing herself happily into that same chaos, ready to serve and succumb as she did her part and abandoned all sense, ready to be there for whatever she needed.

In the thick of all this trouble and attention now, Dorothea had three teachers to tend to, and she did everything she could to keep up with their demands, hazy and panicked as she fumbled deeper into this confusion, working only to be of service and to satisfy her panicked needs. This was a wreck, a disaster of sensation and fever that demanded she keep giving in, and she didn't fight against that hope. Desire drove her mad, and every thrash of her hips and every caress of her tongue fed that panic, working to satisfy Byleth, Hanneman, and Manuela in tandem. Dorothea found use in being a sex toy, founds purpose. It was of the utmost importance that, in some way, she prove herself.

The ripe and vulnerable panic that made her such an excellent target hit with brutal authority as she came undone at the seams. Brutal slams into her holes and hard groans signaled the end, as both men filled Dorothea up with cum and she twisted about under the joy, wanton and helpless and full of lust as she came too, making out with Manuela's ass hole and slurping Sylvain's cum right up, delighted and frantic and totally incapable of dealing with any of this mess now. It felt too good. Felt too right. She'd made these adults happy and proved herself, earned her way deeper into their esteem, even. It was all she was good for.

Byleth knew he'd have to find time for more of these tea parties, but as he drew back and looked at the needy, hopeless mess Lysithea had been reduced to, he also knew he had other things to indulge in, too.  
*******************************  
Dorothea had been low-hanging fruit. Byleth didn't want to see her as such, but she was already a broken, oversexed mess who had been passed around to older men from an early age and who didn't need a whole lot of work done. She'd been too easy, which was nice for his first go around, for finding confidence, but he wanted something more involved for his next target. Hanneman had mentioned letting him 'have' Annette, but he wasn't so sure about that yet. He wanted to keep hunting from his own class, and there were only three girls left to deal with.

Edelgard was right out. She was in many ways the most appealing to him of all the girls in his class, and he could not have been more intrigued by the idea of making the future emperor of Adrestia into a needy teenage fuckdoll. But she was also the one who needed to be handled with the most care, surely, and he wanted to save that until he had more experience. Which left him with two options; eleven year-old Bernadetta, and twelve year-old Petra. The youngest girls in his class, and both with a lot to offer. He sat at the desk in his room trying to think it all out, even dragging out a scrap piece of paper to try and consider his options more thoroughly.

Petra won out for reasons that had little to do with appeal or appearance, and more to do with gullibility. Bernadetta was likely to be a screamer, likely to be much more difficult and much more frustrating to try and work over. Practice would help him there, he was sure, but until he reached that point, Petra was naive, socially uncertain and linguistically a mess. She was foreign enough to the culture that he was sure he could get away with a little bit more and try to coax her into things with a little more steadiness and confidence. He just had to be sure he had the right plan to make his move.

Which was how he ended up at the stables, approaching Shamir, and asking, "When is your next archery seminar?"

"Why? You looking to get sharper with a bow?" Shamir cocked a hip, sizing up Byleth as she took him in.

"I've seen you with Ashe," he said. "Saw you right there, fresh off a handjob, riding his cock." He pointed to a specific pile of hay, making clear his knowledge.

"Oh, did someone finally clue you in?" Shamir asked, smile widening. "I almost wanted to start a betting pool, find out when you stumbled on someone diddling a kid. But now you know, and all I've got to figure out is what your angle on this could be. You don't want archery lessons in exchange for quiet; you wouldn't find a soul in this monastery with a lick of power who would be shocked to find out what I do with Ashe. This depravity goes all the way up to the Archbishop. But there' someone else in those lessons, too. One of your students, right?"

"That's right. Petra attends your archery lessons, and I want to join you in giving one. Just you and I, and the students we want to molest. Nothing complicated." Byleth was negotiating the molestation of his student. Planning and plotting out deals to let them both prey on underaged students, and he was still a bit shaken by just how easily this came to him, but every time he almost began to wonder what he was doing, something filled his mind again: the sight of his father pounding Leonie over the desk. Byleth hadn't yet confronted Jeralt about it, but that wasn't to say he hadn't kept meaning to.

"That poor, poor little girl has no idea what happens when she skitters off," Shamir sighed. "It's almost sad. I do like girls, and I was half tempted to make a move on her, but I'm sure if you do all the hard work on her, I'll have an easy enough time on the follow-through." With a widening smirk, Shamir drew closer, extending out a hand. "I'll set up a private lesson, invite only those two, and schedule out some completely exclusive time at the training grounds. Nobody will be allowed in, and they all know what that's code for."

Byleth accepted the handshake, nodding as his dark smile grew wider and he prepared himself for the utter wrongness and wickedness he was soon to be awash in.  
*****************************  
"Professor, it is nice to see you do the joining with us today," Petra said, nodding toward Byleth as she bowed forward, happy to see him here and overwhelmed with excitement as she prepared herself for the archery lesson, already holding onto her practice bow as she prepared herself. "I have been making many progresses with my archery, and I am eager to show you!"

"I'm eager to see for myself," Byleth said, agreeing and nodding as he drew closer, sizing up Petra's lean body. She had a lean, lithe build, contrasting not only the ample, growing curves of Dorothea, but the petite no-curves-at-all of Lysithea. Ingrid had a similar build, but his indulgence of her body was fleeting, and he hadn't had time to scope her out to the same degree. Petra would one day grow up to be a swift warrior, but for now, she was twelve and ripe and absolutely about to get broken in by her adult teacher, by a man just a hair over twice her age.

"Both of these students have fared exceptionally well so far," Shamir said, standing by Ashe. "You both have reasons to be proud. But for today, we'll use the presence of our guest instructor to make sure we can have a more hands-on lesson for each of you. Byleth will help Petra, and I will focus on Ashe. You don't mind a more hands-on approach do you, Ashe?"

The helpless, silver-haired boy squirmed as he burned under Shamir's gaze, feeling the attention and the focus scrutinizing him, worn down by the excitement and the raw feeling of careless hunger and want that kept him hot. He wanted this. "Of course not," he said, awkward, forcing the words out as he tried to feel his way through this mess now, wanting to figure out a good way to advance while definitely not being sure how to do so. He wanted those hands on him, though, craved the pleasure and the delight of what she offered him, even if she didn't quite say it aloud yet. He craved it.

"I'm glad to hear it. Byleth, Petra, are you two ready?" They both gave approving words and nods, and Shamir did her best to hide a smile. She was usually better at being glum and staid, but the delight she found in molesting Ashe and watching him hopelessly wriggle about for her approval and even the slightest touch from her made her far too happy for her own good. "Great. You both have your quivers, let's start this lesson off with straightforward aim. Step up to the usual starting markers and go for the bullseye on the target. Consider this a warm-up."

Ashe and Petra both began firing off arrows into the target, as steady and as normal as could be. Ashe knew something had to be up, but Petra was blissfully unaware of what her archery instructor and the other student in these lessons got up to, let alone what her professor was up to. She simply worked to line up her arrows and fire them off, sinking shot after shot into the target and preparing herself for the hopeless joy of firing off each successive arrow. She had no idea what was coming.

"Good form, good form," Byleth said, keeping his presence from getting too overbearing to start with. "Your arm starts good, but you should try to move more fluidly with your bow. You're aiming with your arms in a way that pulls them out unevenly." He was lying; she flawlessly shifted her arms in perfect alignment, pivoting at the hip and using her arms to aim along the vertical axis instead of the horizontal one. But it gave him the excuse to place his hands onto her arms, to brush along them and begin his advance, not yet getting too handsy with her or working too intensely to touch her. But it was enough. "There we go. Try like this."

Petra wasn't sure what she was doing differently, but she took a shot, and when she asked if that was better, he told her it was much better, which she took as a sign she was on the right track, even if she didn't understand it. He was the teacher, though, and she didn't want to question him or talk back, accepting that he understood and saw something she didn't. "I am most ready for learning, always," Petra said, and did her best to keep up that same steadiness with her next arrows.

"Good. Now, let's work on your hips a little bit." Bolder now, his hands grasped them firmly and twisted them around, blatantly feeling her sides up as he held firm. 'You want to make sure you are rooted as much as possible. The only reason for your hips to not be in this stance is when you're on horseback, but your hip work remains important on horseback, too." He let his fingers linger a bit too long on her hips; not long enough to seem weird, just long enough to maybe make her question. Byleth wanted to keep up the pace, wanted to make sure he had Petra fully given now to his desires.

It was odd to feel his hands on her like that, but even with the pressures upon her, Petra remained certain it was nothing. She followed through on his advice and set herself in place, firing off more arrows as he occasionally prodded at her hip and gave her the firmness she needed.

"I am going to be unstoppable at the bow with arrow," Petra said, confident as she made another bullseye and dramatically pumped her hand. "Professor, your presence is very appreciative. I am learning many things with you here."

Byleth was ready to make his move a bit more firmly. His hand slipped right onto her chest, barely budding as he rubbed against it, pulling her in tighter against his body. "So far, you're doing great, and I'm happy to see you working so well. Keep shooting, I'll keep watching your form." But his hand had no purpose on her chest for that, and Petra stiffened up, going tight against him as he held her so firmly in place, leaving a confused and baffled expression of feelings a bit too delirious to deal with. Her first instinct was to look at Shamir and Ashe, perhaps to ask for a bit of help, but she instead saw Shamir nibbling on Ashe's ear as she hung over him, hands even more blatantly all over his body.

"Is archery practice to be intimate normally?' Petra asked, voice trembling as she looked forward. She tried her best to accept this, firing off an arrow as she swallowed her confusion. She was still a nervous, confused girl in a strange culture she didn't understand fully, and she had every reason to believe that if Shamir and Ashe were doing this, and a good man like her professor was doing it, this had to be some kind of normal.

"It's important to make sure that I'm right here to help your form," he insisted, hand trailing lower, rubbing against her lower thigh as he got his other hand just barely up her skirt. "it's okay, Petra. Take a few more shots, I'm genuinely impressed by how far you've come since the mock battle we had. Your aim can probably uplift the whole class if you keep this up."

The swing around into something to puff her up and make her prideful helped a little too much, a predictable push into all the things Petra didn't realize she was being taken advantage of with. She nodded in understanding and shot more arrows, and her determination to impress Byleth even as he rubbed her chest through her top and teased fingers up her thigh. Petra had to impress, and the tighter focus helped her make several successive shots, each impressive and tightly clustered in around the bullseye, which only led credence to the idea this was normal.

A hopeless, shaky gasp from the side made Petra look over to see how much the others had escalated; Ashe's pants were down, and Shamir's hand was firm around his teenage cock, stroking without a care along his dick and showing off the wicked greed that carried her now. "You did so well," she cooed, as Ashe slumped back against his teacher, hopeless and shaky and giving up to the pleasure so firmly that Petra was briefly too shocked to even notice Byleth's hand tugging her panties to the side.

"Your quiver is empty now," Byleth groaned into her ear. "You should just relax a moment; we can take a break here." His fingers pumped into Petra without a shred of hesitation, indulging now in the wild joy and hunger of pushing against her, demanding surrender and a hunger he didn't care to control. Each steady motion of his digits brought on deeper appreciation for the hungry indulgence he craved. He let his fingers lose control, focusing on Petra's desire and needs with hopeless greed, and he was ready to see his delights through, ready to push on and deprave this hopeless student as thoroughly as he could.

"Professor, I do not think you are having much appropria--" She whined, Petra's confused attempt to soothe and push against this rebuffed by the sudden rush of heat, a pulse of desire and greed hitting her. She wanted to be sturdier than she was, but fell victim to the wild spike of sudden hunger, as Byleth's fingers hit her just right, found a spot she had never once reached in her brief experimentations, and the noise she let out was enough for him to know her had to keep working that spot, which of course only primed her for more.

"It's okay, you can relax," Byleth said. "Nobody has to know what we're doing right now, just like we can keep what Ashe and Shamir are doing a secret." He tugged her back gently and pressed his lips against hers, and confused as she was by the idea of giving up her first kiss, Petra didn't resist. Her cheeks lit up as she felt Byleth invade her mouth with his tongue, felt the spile of heat and weariness-inducing panic wash across her body. It was excessive and brash, but she was oddly receptive to it, even if she didn't know why. Her thighs parted a bit, allowing him better access while his other hand rubbed at her chest, and Petra found that the more she received of this bizarre treatment, the more that satisfaction carried her away.

Needy gasps and wild squeaks only furthered Petra's bafflement. She accepted his words and his touch, closing her eyes as her hips rocked against his fingers and she fell into a state of hungry, cloying need so grand that she didn't have a hope of dealing with any of it. Her body writhed about in deeper, more fitful surrender, and she gave up with little clarity or sense, a recourse-less fumbling through surrender that only wanted more from her. She let his fingers probe her deeper, his digits so much thicker than hers, so much more experienced. A nervous twelve-year-old who had only ever prodded herself in curiosity was now losing herself to feelings she didn't know her body was capable of, but for as exciting as this was, what she built and ached toward proved so much more maddening still.

When Byleth's fingers brought her to orgasm, Petra couldn't believe these feelings, couldn't grasp the way that these wild sensations dragged her down into the most wicked sensation of her life. She was lost to the mess, gasping, bucking, unraveling in ecstasy as she gave up, outright screaming as these pleasures took hold of her. "Professor, I am with burning!" she gasped, biting her lip as the untoward nature of what he did to her melted away, and in the place of any of that was a throbbing satisfaction so chaotic and so hot that she wanted only to keep seeking more, no matter how bizarre and wrong it was.

"Please tell me I did well!" was Ashe's equally desperate proclamation, as a few ropes of thin cum splattered onto the dirt before him, Shamir stroking his cock and readily milking every last drop she could out of him as she toyed with him, pushed him over the edge and proudly held firm for what was to come.

"You did so well, as usual," Shamir purred, tugging him back for a kiss. A faint, slight little kiss. Nothing too deep, nothing too grand. Shamir only let Ashe have so much, even in situations like this where he probably deserved a little bit more. She'd give it to him in time. "You should be proud of yourself."

Both students were left blushing in the radiant praise of their teachers, and both students ended up in positions on the ground as those teachers took them suddenly into the deep end, both seeking indulgence and chaos from them. Petra was startled y the sudden fact she was on her back, skirt getting tugged up as Byleth's girthy prick pressed against her hairless mound. "You're a virgin, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Petra whined.

"Good. Not anymore." With a swift shove forward, he claimed his first virginity, cock shoving into this panicked pre-teen as she felt him push into her and wind up to begin fucking her as thoroughly and as greedily as he could muster. It was everything he wanted it to be, her incredibly tight and pristine pussy giving up a satisfaction unlike anything he was ready for, and once he got started, he knew he was well on his way to more, thrusting into the snug depths of her twat with hopeless want and hunger. "This is your reward for doing well."

"My reward!" Petra gasped, eyes going wide as she felt these pleasures build, felt Byleth's heavy, muscular body atop hers as she wriggled under him, skirt bunched up at her hip, everything about his desperate thrusts pushing her limits. He felt too big inside of her, felt like an excess and a brutality she should have been less receptive and less ready for, but somehow, she felt like this was precisely what she needed, insane as it all was. His words hit her just right, and she internalized the idea that this was a reward, gasping, "I feel very rewarded!" as these mad desires hit her. She believed this was Byleth praising her, not Byleth using her young body for his own greedy desires. It was the uneven expression of heat she didn't know she needed.

Byleth took this grand and wild victory lap, knowing he had won out as he watched Petra's expression shift, watched her lips tremble as he fucked her quicker and rougher. She was a sturdy girl, able to handle him a lot better than Lysithea could, and he was eager to take more of her virginities to come as he threw himself into this mess. It was bizarre and overbearing, but so fucking satisfying that he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. "You're so good," he said. "The best archer in Garreg Mach, and that deserves a reward. I can give you more of these, if you want them." He laid his groundwork, primed Petra for a reward arrangement he could use against her, rather than blackmailing grades out of her. As a look of delight and curious glee washed over her expression, he got the feeling that was what she needed.

"You did well today." Shamir went the other end, withholding the depths of her praise as Ashe fucked her, her hands firm upon him as the teen hammered into her with as swift and as hopeless a speed as he could muster, desperate for more approval and performance as he showed how ready he was to serve and to satisfy. He needed this, and he couldn't pull apart the dizzying thoughts running through him to realize how much he was being taken advantage of; Shamir showed him enough kindness under the iciness of her expression for him to be hooked on finding more, desperate to seek out just a little more of what she offered him.

That was especially true when it came to his hips' hopeless expression of lust. He felt like he had to do something to keep up with all of this, felt like the only hope of satisfaction was one that involved him abandoning all reason. Every slam forward was hopeless and desperate, his attention firmly upon Shamir and paying no mind to the idea he could learn anything from watching Byleth. He kept thrusting in desperate attempts to find his way through this pleasure, and he didn't care about what it took to get there. Shamir's pleasure was even more important to him in this state than his own.

The result of all the thrusting and heaving was a set of wild simultaneous orgasms, with Petra stifling wild howls of ecstasy as her deflowered pussy clamped down around the cock she pleaded to fill her up. Byleth didn't hold back, pumping her full of cum and seeding her young womb without a care for what consequences may have come, while a hopeless, gasping Ashe came inside of Shamir and did his part to fall into the hopeless ecstasy, too. The pleasure was grand and hopeless, and the dizzy thrills of what followed were something neither adult wanted to stop.

Shamir ended up on top next, and Petra ended up on her hands and knees, their faces suddenly lined up as the two adults who should have known better and shouldn't have betrayed their trust used them as underaged sex toys for their own indulgence. Byleth's thrusts were fierce and shameless, while Shamir struck a pace of riding Ashe's dick that was absolutely not contained or controlled, but the moment had gotten away from her. She could only play cold for so long when the thrill of a teenage boy's dick inside of her twat was to be indulged in. She had fallen victim to the same surprises and temptations that Byleth had, but the time she'd spent indulging in this vile greed had pushed her far over the line already.

Not that the way Byleth fucked twelve-year-old pussy seemed much better, his hands firm on Petra's hips. "Yes, I think we're going to need to have some reward sessions after class from now on," he groaned. "You're a great student, Petra, and you deserve to be rewarded, don't you think?" This all came so easily to Byleth now. He was detached from normalcy, rushing on without care or control as he pursued what he wanted without pause. He felt amazing, felt like the right path was before him and all he had to do was keep chasing it. Had to keep fucking and indulging as he pounded forward and used Petra without restraint.

The two helpless and baffled students were stuck looking at one another, aflame with curiosities and panics as they shared the bafflement, shared the ecstasy. This pleasure was so strange, but oh so very satisfying, and together, they gave in, Petra moving in her haste to kiss Ashe and fumble through her emotions, a volatile rush of feelings she had to indulge in. Ashe, surprised as he was, panicked as he was given the way that Shamir was watching, couldn't deny the chance to kiss back, and as Shamir teased, "Adorable," he didn't feel like he could stop it, either. The chaos swirled out of control, and everything was only going to get messier still.

Byleth watched the students fumble into affection with a wicked smirk, slamming down into Petra again and letting go of his tensions with a mighty groan. His cock erupted and pumped Petra full of another load, giving her ass a confident smack as he made his mark on her, and Petra accepted it, gasping as she drew back hastily from the kiss and gave in. In turn, Ashe heaved, slammed upward, tried to match the ferocity with which Shamir rode his cock, and he came inside of her, too. The chaos was beyond reason and beyond sense, but it was just like they wanted.

Shamir was ready for another around, but Byleth had other ideas, tugging Petra up from the ground with his hand firm on her braid, pulling her to kneel upright for him as he shoved his dick into her mouth. "I deserve a little reward too, don't I? Clean me off," he said, and a hopelessly confused but emotionally compromised Petra did exactly as asked.  
*************************  
"Go on, take my little girl's oral virginity, she's so ready for it," Sothis said, the ample-bodied woman knelt down behind her young daughter, who even standing upright was perfectly mouth level with the huge cock of one of her mother's lovers. "Seiros, dear, you're going to learn to suck dick just like mommy."

Seiros didn't get a chance to answer for herself as the cock very abruptly slammed forward, stuffing into her mouth and suddenly rushing off with heated and desperate motions, a speed and a brutality that left her dizzy, left her struggling and sputtering. She didn't have time to react, as the cock forced its way in and began to hammer brutally forward, proud and wicked and desperate as he used her without a care. It was madness, but the kind of madness she felt driven to give in to, as her mother hung behind her, so ready, so forward. Seiros wanted nothing more than to make her mother happy. Whatever the cost.

Which was a problem, because 'happy' was not a state Sothis was ready to be in. "Is this a game to you?" she asked, abruptly deciding this wasn't good enough, fingers digging into her daughter's long, green hair and shoving her forward, forcing her deeper. "I said suck his cock, you disobedient cunt!" She growled, twisting her fingers around, digging in and preparing herself. She pushed her daughter back and forth, jerked a girl along a cock longer in inches than Seiros was in years, and the brutality knew no end as she worked her over. "What use are you if you can't satisfy my lovers? You're going to learn to be a good whore, and to make my men happy when I'm busy, or else you're going to learn just how cruel mommy can be."

The lack of air and the sudden brutality of what Sothis did to her paled in comparison to the weight upon Seiros as she struggled with her mother's words. These little snaps into anger always left her scared, and as tears welled in her eyes, she was left with a myriad of hopeless, clumsy panics, wanting to be better and steadier, sucking the cock in as best she could .But it was too big, and she was too small, inexperience unraveling her as she did her part and failed miserably.

Drool sputtered and bubbled around her lips. Seiros was in too deep, and the wicked growls only continued. "The only use you have to me is being a tight little girl fuckdoll for the men in my life. They want a little girl. One of them might even be your daddy, for all I know, and you'll spread your legs and let them split your cunt open whenever I say, and if you don't learn how to satisfy them faster, this won't be any fun for you. You're not going to get any mercy or sympathy from me for being a bad slut. You need to learn!" She tugged at her hair harder, jerking her head along, forcing the young Seiros into a sloppy, gagging mess of panic that only grew worse and more brutal with each pass. She wanted control, wanted dominance, and each step of the way, Sothis got it.

The man came in her mouth, groaning as he said, "She’s going to be great," as he let himself go. His erupting load filled her mouth, flooded in it, and as Sothis tugged her daughter back, more splattered across her face, but the hungry kisses of Sothis seeking out Seiros's mouth to suck the cum out threw her. Affection followed, the hands loosening up in her hair, brushing through it now, caressing her. On a dime, everything about her mother's demeanor changed, and a baffled Seiros kept crying as she shook.

"Mommy," Seiros whined. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, mommy, I didn't mean to."

"it's okay, dear," Sothis said. Her voice was soft now. Different. "Mommy is never mad, you're such a good little girl, and you did such a great job sucking the man's big cock on your first time." She got her hand between her daughter's legs, rubbing her mound with steady, delighted motions. "You're so good at this, and I'm so proud of my little girl. You got him of, and you did it without any trouble at all. Mommy loves you, Seiros."

In the absence of reason or sense, Seiros didn't see her mother's duplicity for what it was, didn't think about the inconsistencies in what she said and did. She felt only the praise and the softness, felt the touch of fingers between her legs, and Seiros melted into it. She was crying louder, but joy thrilled her as herm other praised her more and more, and the hopeless co-dependency she had with her mother grew only stronger, unable to see the way that Sothis primed her for devotion and eternal love through such callous means to turn her into more than just a loving daughter.  
*************************  
"I'm so sorry!" Mercedes gasped, over the archbishop's lap, feeling each stinging strike of the open palm across her round ass. She was helpless, gasping out in panic as she took the punishment, as each crash down burned hotter than the last. She felt like she was going to break down and cry if this didn't stop, and she didn't have a hope of fighting off these cloying panics, devoid of sense and control. Mercedes had made a very simple error--at least, simple in her mind--in her recounting of how to properly prepare the altar for worship on the spring equinox. Mercedes had never done it before, never read up on it. She hadn't been able to; everything she said, she recounted from observing the past years' ceremonies, and she had recalled staggering amounts from memory.

But it wasn't enough. "Why should I bother doing anything with a girl who can't even worship the goddess right?" Rhea asked, abusing Mercedes's sore and hopeless rear. "You empty headed little cunt, you wasted my time even bothering to recount things when you were so wrong, and you should be ashamed of yourself for doing such a thing to me. I have spent so long trying to make you a fit priestess, because I thought you had potential. I think I was wrong, and you're not worth a damn."

"Pleaser, Lady Rhea, forgive me!" The one-two punch of physical retribution and knife-twisting guilty left Mercedes trembling over Rhea's lap, tears running down her face as the helpless girl pleaded for forgiveness, struggling to grasp the depths to which this wasn't actually her fault; her trust and reverence for Rhea was so deep that she accepted the idea she had horribly fucked up without a second of deliberation, knowing that she would not have been punished were it not for the hopeless reality of how much she had ruined everything.

"Fall to your knees in front of the statue and pray," Rhea said, shoving Mercedes off of her lap. "Go. Repent. Beg for forgiveness."

Fumbling forward as she heaved and struggled and choked back the tears, Mercedes dropped to her knees, assuming a prayer position, less sunken in her kneeling than usual as she feared the sting of her ass if she let it brush against anything. "Please, goddess, forgive me my sins and my mistakes, I promise that my faith in you is certain, and that--" She stiffened up, feeling the sudden caress of gentle hands upon her.

Rhea grasped Mercedes's ample chest with one hand and brought the other between her legs. "So pious," she purred sweetly, nibbling at Mercedes's ear. "I can't remember the last time somebody was so willing to apologize to the goddess for a slight against her. Such a minor one, too. Your devotion to the goddess is incredible, and I don't think anybody could be more fit to attain membership into the priesthood than you." Rhea worked her fingers into her. "Keep praying."

The surprise hit Mercedes hard, but she felt hopelessly aflame with need, whining as the fingers pumped into her. "That I am fully committed to devoting my life to your church. Everything I don't know, I promise to learn, and I promise that I will perform every duty expected of me with love and reverence for you, goddess. And in memory of the saints. I will do my part, always."

"You should be proud of yourself," Rhea continued. "A good, obedient girl who wants only to serve the goddess. I don't say this about many people. I don't think I've said it in years. But I think you might be my favorite." Rhea learned a lot from her mother, but one lesson that she had found hit stronger than the others, served her well for generations upon generations; everybody needed a mother, and the best way for a mother to reign her child in was to bring discipline and then adoration in equal measure.

It was as Mercedes was fingered to orgasm by the archbishop herself that the words rumbled in her ear, and Mercedes fell hopeless victim to temptation and delight as she wrestled with the words so potent and so surprising that they filled her with questions as much as with love.

"Mommy loves you, Mercedes."


	3. Paying Lip Service to Shame

After everything Byleth had seen, he had absolutely no reason to believe that there was any reason to fear being called into Rhea's office. There was no way, after all he'd learned, that he was about to be called out for having sex with Dorothea or Petra, or any of the other students he'd incidentally had turns with. There was no way. And yet, the bluntness and firmness of the guard who said Lady Rhea asked he visit her office immediately left him concerned, left him with reasonable questions and concerns about what he was walking in to. All he could do was tell himself that, should it come to such a drastic moment, he could sell out countless other staff around the church for his same crimes should such an issue arise.

Including, chillingly, his own father. Byleth had been avoiding paying a visit to Jeralt, but he could only go so much longer, regardless of how many questions he had for him.

Up in the Archbishop's office, Byleth gave a curt bow of his head. "Lady Rhea, you asked to see me?" His voice was still as always; he didn't let his inner conflict show, didn't let his nerves catch him.

Rhea turned to face Byleth, her smile growing as she beheld him. "I did, I did. Thank you for coming swiftly, my child. I was speaking with Hanneman, and he informed me of your activities of late." She wore her smile brightly, arms open. "Welcome to the Church of Seiros, and to our secrets, my dear. I had considered approaching you myself, but hoped you might find our secrets on your own time, and it seems you have taken well to them. Shamir informed me of your 'training session' as well."

"So you know," Byleth said. "Of course you do. But you approve?" This was his chance. Everybody else he had spoken to about such things had given him vague answers and not quite explained how deep these things ran, or why. Now, perhaps, he had his chance to learn.

"Take a seat, dear," Rhea said, pulling a chair up for him. "I will explain everything to you, but you must relax."

Byleth nodded, closing the office door and settling down into the chair offered to him. "I have a lot of questions. Especially since what I've done doesn't yet feel completely real; I am hoping that you have answers for me."

"I have many answers, child. Our church cannot simply tell anybody of what we do, but now that you are within our walls, and within my graces, I am happy to explain everything." She reached forward, hands pressing into his lap. Byleth stiffened in shock, looking down at the Archbishop's hands tenderly reaching into his pants. "I asked that you relax, and I will ask it again." Her smile remained firm. "Have trust in me, child." To a woman as old as Rhea, Byleth was all but a child. They all were. Maybe not physically, maybe not to the same ends. But she knew she held a power here, and that Byleth was one who had to fall into line and into devoted control all the same.

Just like his mother had.

Rhea couldn't help but think fondly of Sitri as she eased Byleth's cock out. She could see much of his mother's face in his own, especially his eyes. There was a love behind that blankness. Rhea loved Sitri like a daughter, but her perception of motherly love was as warped as could be, just as now, she understood Byleth to be, in a way, her grandson. She couldn't escape that thought as she began to stroke his cock, tending to him and his needs.

Byleth couldn't help but listen to her, couldn't help but relax and trust Rhea as her hand worked along his cock. He was confused, surprised, and completely unable to fathom how much she was playing back all of the tricks he had scrounged together, but like a professional. "I'm listening," he said.

"You can listen with your hands on my breasts, dear." She stopped stroking until he grabbed hold of her, at which point her sweet moans were a loving reward. "Very good. Now, I will start at the beginning. The Church of Seiros is founded on the writings and the guidance of Saint Seiros. Many of her deeds are well known, as well as the revelations and the wisdom given to her by the goddess herself. Some other writings exist in secret; to let them out would be a scandal, so it is closely guarded by the Central Church; even the other arms of the church are kept from some of these truths, lest they misunderstand or misapply them.

"The Goddess herself sees sex as a test of devotion. Sacred texts speak of things the goddess did to seek loyalty from those in service to her, and Saint Seiros did similar things with her generals during the War of Heroes. Now, we continue our tradition with our clergy, and instill these lessons upon the nobility of the nations. The knights, the clergy, and even the teachers perform sacraments in the name of the goddess, by teaching our students. They learn obedience, respect, and all manner of virtues by being given these lessons."

Byleth didn't know how true any of those words could be, didn't know how much the idea of such a thing made sense. And yet she sounded so certain, Rhea speaking with clear conviction. And perhaps more pressingly, pushing her ample chest into his face and gently tending to his cock. Even his father seemed to accept these ideas, and Jeralt was clearly distrustful of Rhea. Could he truly argue against this? "The goddess advises pedophilia."

"The goddess encourages us to guide youth," Rhea said, insisting upon a different angle. Caressing Byleth's face with a careful and motherly stroke, she pushed her chest further in against him. "If the young ones will give willingly, then we can do so gently. Groom them slowly into understanding. As I've come to learn, you seem to have had good luck with that so far. But sometimes, students are not so willing, and the goddess not only permits, but demands that efforts be taken and whatever necessary force be used to ensure obedience."

Byleth had not heard much from the girl in his head these past few days. He didn't think much of it; she came and went, and he was relieved to not have to hear her around and judging him while he slept with young teens. But suddenly, a wave of awareness and sensation washed over him. A memory that wasn't his, and he knew immediately who it had to be from.  
**************************  
"No, mother, please! Slow him down, it's too much, it's too much!" Seiros sobbed and twisted about on the bed as the man slammed harder into her. A trickle of blood leaked out onto the cock that had brutally deflowered her, the little girl screaming out in confusion and worry as she received her deflowering with a forceful pressure that was in absolutely no way what her body was built to take. The tears streaming down her face didn't seem to earn her any mercy from Sothis, and the man continued thrusting on her mother's command.

"Stop complaining," Sothis snarled, pinning her daughter's shoulders down to the bed and forcing her in place, heavy ropes keeping her legs bound down to the bed and ensuring she couldn't fight against this. Sothis had tied her daughter with her legs spread as wide open as they could go, before inviting in her most well endowed lover to come and shatter her daughter's virginity. "Fuck her like you would fuck me," she told him, and the unbridled ferocity of his treatment was meant to be too much, meant to be brutal excess and push Seiros to learn the hard way. "You will take it, and you will stop your crying. What kind of a useless little girl are you if you can't handle one man fucking you?"

Moments ago, Seiros was being told she was so strong and well behaved, that of course her mother would make sure her first time was gentle. This was anything but gentle. The huge cock stretched her open and induced a miserable sensation that had her feeling like she was going to be split in two. Her crying didn't stop. It couldn't stop. This was horrific, and the way her mother had once more turned harsh and brutal to punish her only made this burn worse, made her struggle under a growing heat and humiliation that filled her with the utmost dread. "Mother, you promised it would be gentle."

"And you promised you would not be weak," Sothis shot back, slapping her daughter across the cheek. The brutality behind her words kept Seiros further baffled and terrified, struggling to understand this horrible treatment. "Keep fucking her. My daughter will learn to take a cock, or she'll be here forever. You can empty your balls into her if it takes that. I'll bring other men if I have to." Seiros's sobbing continued, and Sothis spoke over it, a hand shoving down against her mouth to muffle the sounds she made. There was still no holding back, still no acting like reason could save this situation. The torment of being dominated and pounded took its ever sharper toll on Seiros, but all she could do was endure it.

The man simply did his part. Fucked rougher and harder into the little girl bound down and being abused by her mother. "She'll get it. We'll make a little cocksucker out of her." Sothis didn't choose her men for the gentleness, and such a callous view of the girl he pounded into victimized fever was exactly the sort of thing Sothis chose him for. That and his massive cock, because if Seiros could still walk when this was done, she had done it all wrong.

The pain didn't stop, so the crying didn't stop. Seiros churned about in misery, unable to move with these firm pressures keeping her down and holding her in place through every last shred of raw, rough frenzy that kept her falling. Her pussy was being split open, and even as pleasure began to peek through, the pain wasn't getting any better. She didn't know how to make this stop, except to try and act like she was strong and capable, like she wanted this, in the hopes that maybe her mother would take mercy on her if she bluffed her way through this.

So when he came, she moaned. she made all the kinds of noises she heard her mother make when she watched her have sex, hoping it might make this okay, hoping she might be able to be let loose in the wake of this crushing misery. Her orgasm did hit as he pumped her womb with cum. She wasn't old enough for it to mean anything, but her hips bucked and the nervous idea she might have a baby still hung heavy over anyway, thanks to a lack of understanding of her own body. The man groaned and drew back, and Sothis lifted her hand from Seiros's mouth.

Even though she was still sniffling and struggling, Seiros knew what she had to do. "That felt amazing, mother. Thank you. B-both of you. I felt so good, and I'm ready to be a slut. I'm ready to make men happy, ju-just like you do. That's what I was supposed to learn, right?"

Sothis motioned for the man to undo the bindings keeping her legs in place, and once her daughter was free, Sothis tugged her face into her bare chest. "You did so well my sweet, little girl. I was harsh with you, but you know that was only because I love you. I knew you could be strong, and I wanted to see that strength. But not everyone is strong just because they're asked to be; you needed encouragement." Soft kisses to Seiros's forehead and fingers running through her hair all helped bring Seiros down from the heights of pure despair. Sothis was right. Seiros knew her mother loved her, and that she was only hard on her out of love. Seiros was still crying, but it cleared up quickly, and she threw her arms around her mother.

"I know. I love you, mother."

"I love you too, my child. Which is why I have to make sure you learn." Her eyes narrowed, hands tightening around her daughter and holding her tightly in place. "Fuck her again."  
********************************  
Byleth shook under the confusion. His cock pulsated through these dizzy, frustrated memories. He couldn't piece together everything that he felt; the memories felt like they came from the mother figure, not the little girl. And yet, it was a little girl who lived in his head. He didn't understand it, but his narrowing eyes and the growing concern upon him ran far deeper, as he looked upon Rhea, as he saw little hints of the young girl from his vision. On top of all of that, though, the most worrisome facet of all; the brutality in that video left him aching, showing off a new angle of cruelty, and leaving him wanting it.

Rhea was still giving the speech. "We bring children from noble families all over Fodlan. Ripe, barely budding, ready to not only learn, but to be molded. Much of the nobility of all three nations have left the Officer's Academy with a deep respect for our church, thanks to the lessons we teach, if you understand me. Which is part of why I wish to talk to you; there is one student in your class who stands as a unique priority to me."

"Edelgard," Byleth groaned. He knew who it was. It had to be. 

"Insightful. Yes, the future Emperor of Adrestia is a troublesome one. The crown prince has already yielded, and the heir to the Alliance is taken care of. But Edelgard is complicated, and I don't believe she will be an easy target. So, I ask that you avoid making any moves toward her, and moreover, that you work meticulously to make sure that your actions remain out of her notice. There will come a time when she is ready, and I wish to offer her to you as a prize of sorts, but only if your patience can hold."

Nothing about the things swirling through Byleth felt patient. Hi cock begged to let go, dripping pre-cum all over the Archbishop's hand. She had him completely unraveling, letting out rare groans of noisy, vocal pleasure as he opened up to this all. And yet he felt like he had to give Rhea what she wanted; her persuasive presence pushed him to accept and to trust. "I will keep this from her," he said, nodding, hips starting to rock upward. His hands groped harder at her breasts, the clumsy passions coming on rougher and with a more overbearing sense of complete desperation, before finally, he came undone.

Even as his cock erupted, Rhea remained firm, stroking Byleth from base to tip and letting him make a mess of her hand. "Such a smart young man. Sharp, incisive, brilliant... I made a very good choice in inviting you to teach. You may find yourself a pillar of this church in time, with such virtues." She planted a kiss onto his lips. Downright chaste in comparison to everything else she had done. A knock at the door shattered the moment.

"Lady Rhea?" called a soft, sweet voice outside.

"Speaking of future pillars to this church." Rhea rose upward. "Come in, Mercedes." Her smile grew as she got her two most important targets into the room together. The young but already buxom student in the Blue Lions, and the Black Eagles teacher, both in one place. Each had vital roles to play in different ways, and she was happy to let her chess pieces have some time on the board side by side.

Mercedes didn't realize for a moment exactly what she was walking in on, but as she caught sight of Byleth's cock, she let out a nervous gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor Eisner." She averted her gaze, cheeks burning bright. "Should I come back, Lady Rhea? A guard sent for me, but if you're still bus--"

"No, that is fine." Rhea strode toward Mercedes, holding up both hands. One was drenched in semen, and she laid the other on the back of her head, running her hand down her long ponytail. "I wanted the two of you to meet. Do you remember what I told you about the sacraments to your teachers? I have held back from letting many others take your first proper sacrament, so that you could learn with Professor Eisner." Her eyes drifted over toward Byleth, and she brought the hand dripping with his seed toward her lips. 'Have a taste."

The sheltered Mercedes had been declared off-limits by the Archbishop herself. No teacher, guard, or knight was allowed to so much as grope her until Rhea decided they could. She was a personal project of sorts for the Archbishop, and now, she could become a bargaining chip to use with another of her projects. Mercedes accepted and opened her mouth, letting the fingers push in and treat her tongue to her very first taste of a man's seed. The bitter, salty flavour hit her tongue, and she immediately scrunched her face up. The taste was far from pleasant, but Mercedes did her best not to signal that fact as she held strong and licked Lady Rhea's fingers clean.

"That's wonderful," Rhea said, caressing her hair and her cheek the whole time, finally drawing her cleaned hand back. "Please take your blouse off. Your wonderful, developing body is going to make Professor Eisner feel good. Do you understand how you should use your breasts to pleasure a man?"

"I believe so, Lady Rhea." Mercedes shook, but she held firm. She was prepared to see this all through, to remain confident and ready as she pulled her sweater off and then began at her buttons. Fifteen, the oldest girl at the Officer's Academy, but also the most developed, her ample chest drawing Byleth's eyes immediately as he stared her down. They were bigger than Dorothea's, and his cock twitched its way to life as she psyched herself up for this. "I hope that I can make you feel good, Professor. Lady Rhea has taught me everything she can so far, and says that it's important for me to learn my roles and thrive before I enter the clergy. But I can't learn if you try to be polite to spare my feelings, so please be honest about how I do."

Byleth was awestruck. So far, his targets had been an already loose sexpot and a shy girl with gaps in cultural knowledge to manipulate. Even the other girls he had seen from the professors, like Lysithea, didn't have the sheer obedience that Mercedes did; Rhea had done a number on her, clearly. In a way, it fascinated him more, made him want to explore these pleasures and learn what depraved secrets Rhea held. "I will be completely truthful," he promised.

"That is all I can ask for." Mercedes fought against her nerves, even as her hands shook. She sank slowly down to her knees in front of him, grasping her breasts and pushing them forward, wrapping them around his cock and opening herself up now to the idea of servicing him. She'd been waiting for this, and after all of Rhea's lessons, she was ready to serve. The soft, pillowy embrace of her ample chest lovingly wrapped around him, and Mercedes began to rock up and down in steady reverence to tend to him just as he deserved.

Mercedes hadn't exactly practiced giving titfucks, but she was determined to not let that stop her. She trusted in her abilities and in the pleasures she could push forward with, tending with careful motions to the exploratory thrill of pumping up and down against his cock. It felt so warm in her cleavage, and she was happy to lean into possibilities and lose herself to this firm and loving embrace. Lady Rhea was watching; this was a test, and Mercedes wanted to make sure she passed and impressed, wanted to make sure she was able to give in to this all with a confident sense that she was where she needed to be.

"Such a good girl," Rhea said, standing overhead, watching carefully at everything Mercedes did. She was on a positive swing of late, and Mercedes received only praise, as the Archbishop placed her hands onto her shoulders and laid on extra thick how much she approved. "Your breasts are incredible, and without being trained to, it's clear you know exactly how to use them to good effect. It's everything that I hoped I could see out of you, my dear. Isn't she talented, Professor?"

"You're doing really well," Byleth said. He was a little thrown off by the lingering, troubling thoughts of that vision he'd had, and he was still unsure how to feel about all of it, left off balance and vulnerable to the pressures of Mercedes's adorations. He groaned in shuddering acceptance of these joys, emoting more than hes should have, an unwitting side effect that, while Rhea hadn't planned for it, did become the motivating push to keep Mercedes working firmer at him, exploring the chances to give him what she could and prove how potent she was at satisfying a man. How adept she could be at bringing another pleasure with her body. "You should be proud of your progress."

Mercedes's cheeks burned ever brighter, and she kept on working her tits up and down Byleth's down, testing the waters and exploring all these wild, wicked feelings, growing more feverish and panicked as she tried to bring him more and more satisfaction, exploring the desperate pace she felt she had to keep up in giving him a titfuck she could be proud of. The pressure was on, even if it was largely self-imposed, and she proved with everything she did that she was willing and capable in the task of getting him to the pleasure he needed.

Byleth's cum ended up all over Mercedes's tits and onto her chin when he finally let himself go with a hot, shaky groan of pure ecstasy. he came all over her, a twisting mess happily losing himself to this all, embracing the passions and the desires that took him by storm. The passion was too much to handle, and he lost himself to all of it, head rolling back. "I did it. Thank you, professor, and Lady Rhea... And thank the goddess, for gifting me with a body that can satisfy so well."

"Your devotion to the Church of Seiros will repay those thanks a hundredfold," Rhea said, massaging Mercedes's shoulders and lovingly caressing her. She remained sweet in her push; the reinforcement Mercedes needed was a complex one, one shaped in the vision of her own grooming, where Byleth needed a less hands-on approach. It was for the best if he simply didn't see Rhea at her darkest. "Now, Mercedes and I have some prayers to get through. Byleth, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, ragged and nodding in relief. He rose up slowly, trying to get his pants back up, but Mercedes planted a sweet kiss onto his cock before he could react. His eyes widened as the blushing, dizzy blonde averted her gaze. "Actually, I do have one question. If, say, I were to have a student I decided needed a harsher hand, would I need to go into town to find the equipment for that?"

Those words were music to Rhea's ears. "Go to the armory, and ask to be let into the basement. As faculty, you have uninhibited access to anything there you need. Enjoy it, my child."  
*****************************  
Edelgard was off the table, at least for the time being. Byleth knew that left him only one option for another target: Bernadetta. He was in the process of easing Petra into the idea that in mainland Fodlan, students paid their teachers back with the gratitude of sexual favours, while Dorothea was just a ravenous cockslut who was happy to blow him under his desk without a second's thought. They both made it a little too easy, although Petra was, if only by technicality, a little more ambitious a target.

But if he wanted to go after Bernadetta, that was a higher obstacle still. He felt like there was no chance he could groom her in the same ways he was in the process of grooming Petra; she was a lot of things, but first and foremost, she was an anxiety-riddled mess who assumed even kind gestures were a threat. If he wanted to claim her, he was going to have to use force, and in a twisted turn of fate, that vision he had seen, the one he still didn't understand, gave him a push to not only claim her, but to take her hard. There was no way around the reality: he was going to have to rape Bernadetta. No manipulation, no lies, no ambiguity. He was going to need to come in hard and wear her down in the hope he could then, with his hooks dug in her, build her back up and groom the broken husk he had left. It was a harsher plan than he'd yet taken, but after a trip to the armory, he was prepared, and realized just how deep his harshness could run when he put his mind to such foul things.

It was a free day, and as she often did, Bernadetta spent it sequestered in her dorm room. She wasn't going to come out for anything or anyone, but it didn't matter; Byleth had a plan. He had several guards coming up behind him, offering them a round at Dorothea once they helped him, with Dorothea waiting in her own dorm room for the visit.

A few knocks on her door made Bernadetta squeak. "Who's there?" she asked.

"It's your professor," Byleth said. "Can you open the door please?"

"Just tell me through the door, it's okay. If it's work I did, you can slip it under the door. I-if I failed and you're here to expel me don't worry, I'll leave in the night in shame. It's okay. Just go away!"

Bernadetta wasn't making this easy, but that was okay. Byleth was prepared to deal with her as much as he had to. He reached into his pocket and procured the dorm room master key, a treat apparently given to every teacher for blatantly nightmarish purposes like this. He unlocked her door and opened it, commanding the guards, "Gag her, strip her bare, and tie her arms behind her back."

The sight of guards advancing into her room had Bernadetta outright screaming, terror hitting her as all of her worst fears seemed to be coming suddenly to reality, but the guards were quick to hold her down and stick a ball gag into her mouth to silence all of that, before they began tugging at her clothes. They stripped her lean body bare, her petite and barely pubescent form exposed to Byleth's greedy eyes as he studied her up and down. Bernadetta was a cute one, and he was going to have a grand time making his move on her. She went limp in terror, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face as the guards tugged her hands behind her back, binding her wrists together, then bringing some elaborate rope work up her arms and in a few loops around her body, making sure her arms remained wrenched back and stuck in place.

"Thank you, guards. Your opera whore awaits in her room." Byleth knew this was the point of no return. He crossed it without hesitation, bartering off the holes of his claimed students and using them to make deals. Such was his right over them as their teacher in this depraved school. He welcomed it. The door closed behind them, and he stared at Bernadetta stripped and bound on her bed. "Everything that I'm about to do, I'm only doing with your bests interests in mind. It won't seem like that, but I need you to trust me." He dropped a bag onto the bed, and drew from it a choke chain; the length of chain threaded in through itself to form a collar that could be tightened with a pull against its ersatz leash, and with enough force, could constrict and choke the wearer. Which made it perfect to slip over Bernadetta's head and tighten around her neck.

Bernadetta began to fitfully spike back up to life and reality as she realized everything happening to her. She began to holler into her gag again, muffled by the worry and squirming under the weight of feeling her professor upon her. She was terrified for her life, every anxiety she'd had toward Byleth suddenly coming to the forefront as she understood he was going to hurt her in some way. In more than a few ways, probably, but it didn't matter; Byleth jerked on the chain and began to strangle her without even needing to be hands-on with it, and her motions quickly died down.

"Learn to obey, and I won't treat you like a common mutt," he told her, his pants coming down as he tugged and shifted her into position, getting Bernadetta onto her knees, small but perky butt up in the air, resting on her flat chest and with her cheek upon the bed. It was the perfect position for him to break her in. "I own you now."

That was the only warning he gave Bernadetta before ramming his cock balls deep into her tight hole. Bernadetta let out a muffled shriek of sudden panic and realization as he forced his way into her, burying himself balls deep into her. He could feel her hymen yield to him, her virginity shattered and a trickle of blood leaking out of her as he held himself down into her, made her thrash under him while he pinned her body down with his own and simply let her feel his harsh, thick penetration. Dorothea and Petra both had sturdier, firmer bodies. Bernadetta was a petite little mess, far less capable of handling his cock, and yet he left her with no choice, taking her harsher than he'd taken either wider hipped teen.

"A good girl would take my cock without crying," he said, but the tears were already flowing for Bernadetta as Byleth drew his hips back and slammed forward again. His first few thrusts were dramatic, a bold declaration of pressure and disdain rising harsher up through him, but he didn't want to waste too much time on any of it. "You're not being a very good girl right now, Bernadetta. You're being a sad, weak bitch who can't handle anything." Winding up through the pressure and starting to pick up steam, Byleth threw himself harder into the pleasure and the burning want keeping him in place, throwing himself forward and embracing the darkest, most ferocious of wants.

The unbearable tightness of Bernadetta's deflowered cunt yielding to his dick was an absolute dream. He held nothing back in the ferocious back and forth he threw himself into, knowing that he could explore these pleasures and deepen his raw appreciation for everything carrying him forward. He had her body weak under his touch, and every so often, she would thrash her way back into response, struggling to hold herself together. Little spikes of action and response would try to fight this, but she was weak, worn down, and they didn't last long. Bernadetta couldn't keep up any resistance, on top of being tied up and left completely incapable of resisting these feelings.

The muffled sobbing noises kept Byleth harsh. "It's pathetic that you can't do this. You're how old now? This is shameful. Petra didn't complain like this when I fucked her for the first time. I didn't have to tie her up, either. You're just too weak to handle it, clearly." He pulled back, noticing the streak of blood on his cock, a strange twinge of pride hitting him even though the pain had clearly hit Bernadetta a bit more harshly than she was ready for. "What, can't handle a bit of sex? You're in in school to become a warrior. Clearly that's a mistake." With a slam back into her, Byleth tugged on the choke chain, strangling her again as he used the leverage of the leash, throwing his hips forward and brutalizing Bernadetta with little care for anything but punishing her thoroughly.

He didn't want to stop, didn't want to hold back. The feeling of her erratic resistances and her frantic expressions of concern all made for such a sweet and wicked rush of pure delight, bringing him a satisfaction he didn't want to hold back. He came inside of her, pumping her womb full and making her thrash harder, the tears leaving growing wet spots on the sheets that matched the wet spot growing beneath her pussy. The guilty orgasm sweeping through her came on with raw confusion. Bernadetta had never so much as masturbated; to feel such a crushing rush of sensation was enough to push her, break down her resistance, leave her baffled.

But Byleth wasn't risking any of that. He reached for a hair brush on the beside table, turning it around and bringing the round back down across her ass. Bernadetta let out a muffled shriek of pain as he struck her, but he ignored her, striking her again. "I'm going to teach you to be tougher," he explained. "You're going to learn. That's my duty as a teacher, and whether or not you're willing to accept that isn't my problem. Go on, be an ungrateful bitch. Refuse to learn. I don't care how long this takes."

Each successive strike across her cheeks with the brush made the growing sting even harsher. The tears were flowing faster now, as pain added up to something truly shameful, especially with her gaping pussy leaking with her professor's seed. She was just a girl. A helpless girl being abused by a man twice her age and left with absolutely no hope of pulling herself out from this treatment, her ass remaining up in the air and completely vulnerable to his roughness. Intermittent tugs on the choke chain made breathing difficult to impossible, adding to the pressures, stiffing nay attempt at a fight she could have brought. Bernadetta's fate was to be punished, nothing more.

Each confident smack across her ass brought on a rough, harsh noise that made Byleth groan in delight. "Am I giving you something to be afraid of?" The icy calm with which he struck and abused his student only made it even more horrifying to Bernadetta, who buried her face into the bed, unable to cry for help, unable to fight back, unable to do anything but let him abuse her and push her to the breaking point. There was no other way around this, and Bernadetta was stuck learning the hard way what abject misery would continue to await her as she fell deeper into this hazy shame.

The pattern and steadiness of spanking Bernadetta with her brush made it all the more exciting when ,without warning, he slammed his cock back into her again. Bernadetta screamed in raw confusion as he threw himself into the thrill of breaking her down, hammering forward in greedy motions leaving her unprepared for this all, unable to fathom how he had been able to move so quickly. Bernadetta could only see forward, or more accurately, only see the sheets she buried her face into, the shame rising and burning as she tried to hide away, maybe not from him, but form the rest of existence. Bernadetta didn't know what else to do, but her stomach churned and she was miserable under the reality of being challenged like this.

Byleth didn't care. He grabbed her messy hair and tugged her head up, clenching at a fistful of her locks and brutalizing her. "Maybe if you can't be useful in battle, I'll just use you as a fucktoy for morale. Is that a fate you'd rather, Bernadetta? Being a set of holes for the guards to satisfy their cocks inside of? I could have had those guards who tied you up do this instead, but I wanted to be kind, wanted to give you the opportunity to learn from me at my hand instead of mistreating you. I sure hope that you appreciate that fact."

There was nothing to appreciate about this. Or was there? The brutal truth of Bernadetta's plight was that everything stopped making sense, and she didn't know what to trust or what to believe as Byleth's wicked slams continued pushing her limits, wearing her down and inducing panicked sweeps of heat and worry leaving her with a singular realization that, whether she liked it or not, this was where she was. If he was telling the truth, if this really was a mercy, shouldn't she be grateful? It didn't make a lot of sense to her, but Bernadetta was slowly fumbling her way deeper into a crisis that left no time for her to understand or rationalize any of what was going on.

The confusion left Bernadetta susceptible to this mistreatment. To the feeling of him gripping her hip tightly, tugging her back against his cock before slamming into her hard enough to shove her forward again. He used whatever he could get his hands on for leverage; not just her slender hip, but her sore ass, the ropes on her arms, her bound wrists, her hair, her choke chain... Even her shoulder became a handle for him to use, his brutality and his intent on claiming her body up and down leaving Bernadetta in a compromised state of pure panic, left with no good idea what to make of any of this and falling ever lower, thrown to the wolves and brutalized.

Another load dumped into her twat pushed Bernadetta to another orgasm. Her inexperienced body burned with another pulse of strange, foggy ecstasy, another treat to stumble through as she learned the depths of surrender and the passion of being pushed to her limit. Bernadetta didn't understand it, but the pleasure broke through the pain and the humiliation with a startling degree of clarity, leaving her feeling even more conflicted about what Byleth was doing to her. She didn't know how to make sense of it, but she was set on doing her best, insane as it was.

Then, a brief show of mercy. The choke chain came off. Byleth tugged it off of her and dropped it onto the bed, rolling Bernadetta onto her back. She stared at him, saw not the frenzied, deranged smile of a monster. No, Bernadetta saw the placid, still expression of her professor. It was just Byleth. Just the man she trusted, a brief moment of calm washing over her as she looked into his eyes. There wasn't much in them, but that didn't completely matter to her. She simply stared, wondering if maybe he was telling the truth. If this was for her sake, and he was here as her teacher. She shook, eyes watering up, but not from fear or sorrow in that moment. From a rush of emotion. Byleth cared about her, and was here to see her thrive.

That all shattered when he forced her legs open and rammed into her pussy again, though. All shattered when he replaced the choke chain with his bare hands, squeezing the life out of her throat as he fucked her all over again. "The more tears you cry, the harder you're going to regret them," he told her, silencing even her sniffling with the firm grip on her throat. "I don't care if you pass out. You're probably worth more to me unconscious than you are conscious right now. You don't need to be awake to get fucked, I can just drain my balls in you while you sleep." He'd never thrown out such deep, heavy brutality before, but it all came easily to him now. The strange vision of that little girl getting fucked had awoken something in him, and in some insane way, he felt like the ghost in his head was back, was with him. Like they worked in concert.

Bernadetta's eyes went cross as she struggled for breath and struggled to understand even some of how brutally this was all happening. There was no sense to nay of this treatment, the overbearing pressures leaving her dizzy and terrified for her life. She believed Byleth would hurt her, believed she might die right here, choked to death by her professor while he raped her. It was insanity, and yet underneath all of that lay the sick, twisted glimmer of pleasure. He fucked her with brutal, reckless desire, and her body responded to it more positively after the orgasms he'd already fucked her to.

The gagged, hopeless wreck couldn't do a damn thing about this. She lay there struggling for air, occasionally feeling the fingers loosen, letting her suck down a few needy gasps before he squeezed again. Bernadetta didn't even consider those little releases as mercy, didn't think about the gesture behind them. It was irrelevant in the midst of a growing panic consuming her. Byleth was keeping her conscious of his words, but she couldn't process that, only understanding her shaky descent, the deepening slide into chaos and misery and shame that had her losing all control and ceding ground to his worst impulses.

The pride and the fire with which Byleth lost himself for a third time was the loudest and most emotive that she had ever witnessed him. A hard groan of wicked and perverse joy rang out as he slammed balls deep into her and pumped Bernadetta full of load number three, pushing her to another thrashing orgasm, eyes rolling back as she tried her best to stay awake even with the fingers squeezing tightly at her throat, leaving her completely incapable of grasping the situation He brought her to the edge, until her vision was starting to darken around the edges and she seemed like she was about to go limp, and it was on that note that he stopped.

Not only did Byleth stop, he gently reached to pull the gag from her mouth. "Does that feel better?" he asked, and the cruelty in his voice was gone.

"Be-better?" Bernadetta couldn't believe that he'd ask something like that.

Byleth reached around back and undid the knots tying her arms behind her back, not undoing all of them, but alleviating a bit of the pressure on her as he loosened them up a bit. "Better," he said. "After the lesson. I know you came a few times. I hope it felt good."

The mixed signals threw Bernadetta. She had every reason to believe he was a dangerous psycho who she should have been mortally afraid of. As he caressed her cheek, she didn't get that feeling from him. She whined in slow, baffled attempts to come around to this and understand any of it. "Lesson?" Her voice shook. "What was I learning?"

"How to have sex. How to take pain. And you did well at both. I'm very proud of how strong you are." Byleth laid down beside her, caressing cheek and ruffling up her hair as he assumed a much more intimate position. "You were crying, but that's normal. You never felt anything like that before, and you were scared. But you did great at it."

"I did." Incredulous, Bernadetta didn't even inflect upon it to make it a question. Was it a question? Bernadetta was unsure about what she was feeling, what she meant by anything she said. Her head spun and she still struggled to get her breath back, heart racing and the lingering terrors inside of her leaving her completely incapable of answering to any of what Byleth was on about. "I mean... Did I do well?"

"I'm proud to be your teacher." Byleth threw the real curve ball when he kissed her. He'd taken her virginity before he took her first kiss, and in a fucked up way, it primed her to see the gesture as something far less frightening, where an hour earlier, a kiss would have made Bernadetta shriek and run off in terror. "So, did it feel good?"

"Yes." Bernadetta answered before thinking .it had felt good, but even still, she did have hang-ups.

"Even the pain?"

"Yes." Again, her response was automatic. She supposed it meant it had all felt good. Like the pain was a part of it, intertwined with pleasure. 

"Good girl." He kissed her again. "We're going to do more lessons like this. One-on-one, so I can teach you to be better about handling pain, but also so you can keep feeling good. You're a very special girl, Bernadetta, and I've worked very hardtop put together this special lesson plan just so that you can succeed."

He did all this for her. That was amazing. Bernadetta wasn't sure how to feel, but she knew the growing tug of excitement and desire had her quickly deciding everything that Byleth just did to her was acceptable, and that he could keep doing these things. "You really did all of this just to help me?'

"I told you when we started; everything I do to you, I do because I care. I just hope you care about me too."

"I do! I do!" Finally, certainty. Bernadetta shook, still terrified, blood still pumping way too fast. But she felt loved, and she wanted to soothe over even the slightest possibility that she seemed ungrateful. Her anxiety pivoted; Byleth was never going to do anything to her. He wouldn't really strangle her to death. He hadn't even raped her; this was a lesson, and if he kissed her, that meant he probably liked her, on top of all of this. If she wasn't grateful, she might lose him, so she ha to make sure that she didn't upset him or drive him away. "I care about you, professor, and I'm happy to do all the lessons you want to do."

"That's a good girl." Byleth stroked her cheek, gave her one last kiss, and slipped the ball gag back onto her. The choke chain went on too, and this time, as he squeezed, her lips formed a clumsy smile around the gag. She rolled into her face-down, ass-up position for him, and allowed Byleth to bring on the intense pain and embarrassment of getting used like underaged fuckmeat all over again. The pain was still more than she could handle, but she'd learn. That was what these lessons were for, and when he said, "Nobody else thinks you're worth bothering with, so you should get used to being my cock warmer, because that's all you'll ever be worth," he was just trying to help improve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. That Obsesses The Heart

Byleth walked into his father's office with the lingering taste of Dorothea's lips on his. He'd fucked three of his students in only a few days, and now he felt like he had mustered up enough understanding and courage over what happened that he wanted some answers. "You busy?" he asked, standing in the doorway to the office. "I want to talk."

"Not busy enough to say no to my own child," Jeralt said, closing the book in front of him and gesturing toward the chair positioned in front of his desk. "I hope everything is alright. I've heard only good things about your class so far. It has me proud of you." He led with the easy stuff. If he probed too deep and tried to guess at any more serious issues, it might scare Byleth off. His son had long periods of silence and often let things that troubled him go by completely unsaid, so if something was wrong, Jeralt didn't want to scare him off from it. Such were the strange things to have to learn his way around when it came to being a single father raising a peculiar son by himself.

"Everything is fine," Byleth said. His voice remained too level and too late for Jeralt to get a read on him, but that was all as expected. "It's about the Monastery. I know."

"You know what?" Jeralt tightened up. There were too many things Byleth could 'know'.

"I've had sex with three of my students," he confessed. "And several students who aren't even mine. One even at Lady Rhea's urging." He didn't confess the part about how Rhea touched him. The mere thought of it made him wriggle a little bit. "There was a period before I understood, where I tried to come ask you for advice. I found you having sex with Leonie, so I know you're involved in this, too. I want to hear what you have to say about this."

This was at once the awkward nothing to have to be confronted by, and the easy thing. It wasn't the issues of Byleth's birth, wasn't anything that even saying aloud might bring hell raining down on him for. "You saw Leonie and I," he groaned. leaning back in his seat, he mused, "I didn't think I'd ever have to have this conversation with my own son. And I'm not sure I want to, but you deserve to know, I think. Rhea gave you the talk, I guess?"

"Sex is a sacrament, we're teaching obedience." For something said so flatly, Byleth still managed to fit a startling amount of doubt and dryness into his delivery. He wasn't convinced by it. He wasn't sure of any of this, but he was going to have to go along with it for lack of any real choice in the matter.

Jeralt was able to be a bit more openly bitter. "You sound as sure of it as I do. Look, there's things I can't tell you. But here's what I can; these traditions aren't new. Rhea has preached them for a very long time, and when I was here as captain of the Knights of Seiros my first time around, I can't pretend I didn't partake."

_Sitri was the youngest girl to join the clergy and become a fully fledged nun in years. It was a joyous occasion. An occasion that involved her getting tied down to a table and offered to the Knights, a gag stuffed into the teen's mouth to keep her quiet, heavy chains holding her limbs down and keeping her spread open and spread eagle. Rhea had been coaching her for this. She'd had knights fucking her under Rhea's insistence and her harsh, vacillating encouragement, having heard both sweet praise for her devotion and being called a filthy whore. She didn't fully understand all of Rhea's 'reasons' for this, but she went along with them, committed fully to a trust of the Archbishop that had her certain and sturdy even while the men came down upon her._

_Though many of his knights had fucked her before, Jeralt was up first for this chance to use her, and as he looked upon the cute girl, he felt his chest tighten. He'd fucked plenty of the students already. A cute girl her age was nothing special, but as the older man bore down upon her, he found himself a bit hungrier and more needy than he could handle. "Congratulations," he said, voice gruff and tense as he did his part to brace for this, pushing steadily forward. The feeling of his thick cock sinking into her brought on sharp sensations that made Sitri thrash about on the table. He was bigger than she was used to, his huge cock a challenge she didn't feel capable of facing, but she just had to let it happen, a shivering mess struggling harder to deal with him._

_"You can do this," Jeralt said, his fingers holding onto her body with a firm, but gentler than normal way of insisting upon her that she could handle this. And yet, as she stared up into his eyes, she felt a calm wash over her that made this easier. Her body stilled and calmed its wild thrashing, coming to a sense of warmth and acceptance that shocked her for just how much this all felt right. Sitri didn't know why she felt like this, but she was ready. Her eyes closed, and she felt peace wash over her as Jeralt fucked her harder, driving into her with a stubborn fire and fever that she couldn't pretend wasn't exactly what she needed. As his cock filled her and stretched her, everything just felt right. Felt soothing. Sitri didn't understand it, but it rapidly became just what she needed._

_Jeralt held tighter onto Sitri, his hips working quicker along as he watched her go calm. He understood it, in some weird way, surprised by her inner peace. "You're strong," he told her, leaning forward over her, his heavy frame easily overwhelming the silhouette of the young teen tied down to be used by a line of men. He was just one many set to fuck Sitri, the adopted daughter figure of the Archbishop herself, but everything about what he did felt oddly certain. Was he developing feelings for this teenager? Jeralt had spent years fucking teenagers. Never did it feel like this. Never did he fell so driven to cling to this cute girl and thrust into her with an edge of care and control a bit too fine and a bit too firm to be familiar. But he was committed, and he was certain._

_Rhea watched from the side, nodding slowly to herself as she watched them. Sitri had never looked so calm during sex before, and it evoked for Rhea long-dormant memories of her when she was around Sitri's 'age', when she first felt tamed and soft and found herself under the powerful indulgence of a man who made her feel safer. The man who went on to be her first true love. It brought a smile to her face. She understood in that moment what would happen, and if she trusted anyone, it was the man who had almost died protecting her. In exchange, maybe he deserved her 'daughter'._

_His hips hastened their steady, greedy indulgence forward. Everything burning up inside of Jeralt demanded that he give in to his senseless and ferocious desires, greed racing through him and every dizzy attempt to contain himself spilling off into ruin and panic. He wasn't as sturdy and as in control as he wanted to be, and with each push forward, he was losing himself just a bit more, shaking under the frustration and panic of giving in harder to this. His hips pushed toward the same ferocious pace he was used to, thrown deeper into the chaos and the shambolic panic of fucking her quicker. He wasn't strong enough to hold back, but his body leaned over Sitri's with an overbearing, overprotective need. He felt her warmth, felt the passion, and he just couldn't contain it all._

_Sitri's body thrashed back into vigorous motion as she hit her peak, but now with something more directed. More certain. her snug, young twat gripped around Jeralt's cock and begged for cum, and he was happy to oblige, forcing his way into her, straining against sense with his harsh approach, grunting and heaving about as he came inside of her. He was shameless, ferocious, driven to give himself up to what felt too wild to believe, and he couldn't pretend to be above any of what he let consume him._

Jeralt didn't tell Byleth that the moment he met his mother was when she was in her early teens and tied down to a table. He didn't tell him that his mother had a train run on her by the entire knighthood before Rhea carried her into her chambers to do who-knew-what. Rhea treated Sitri like her own daughter, but with that came a possessive, depraved twist; she pushed Sitri harder than she pushed any other students she'd latched onto, forced her into the most depraved situations and scenarios without restraint, and it all seemed to be in service of something truly senseless and insane. But that was Rhea. He looked at Byleth again. Rhea surely saw Sitri in him. Jeralt saw it, and the only person who loved Sitri as much as he did was the archbishop herself.

"All the knights. All the clergy. All the teachers. You know that by now, I'm sure. It's just how things are here. I won't lie about that, but when I left the church, I thought I was past it. I was moving on, and, well..." He drew a long, frustrated sigh.

"Then you met Leonie."

Jeralt looked up at the ceiling. "Then I met Leonie."

_Having a seven-year old crawling around his lap was the sort of thing that even by the standards of his usual indulgences was over the line. Rhea had let him sample a few girls this young before, but children this young were rarely around the monastery. But Leonie was forward, firm, her hands all over his cock and her lips plastering sloppy kisses all along his shaft. Earlier in the day, he had shown this girl how to wield a sword. Not a real sword, of course. But a wooden practice one, given her lessons and helped guide her into figuring out her way around the blade. Now she was learning her way around something else, her small tongue and small hands fumbling at his cock with a hopeful, shaky attempt to express this._

_"You're doing great," he told her, hand ruffling up her short, orange hair as he marveled at this. He lay on her bed, utterly too small for him to handle, his legs spread out and down to the floor as he let her go all over his cock. She was so eager for this, so needy. So ready to give up to him. Leonie had a spunky determination that most of the soldiers in his mercenary company couldn't bring, but here she was, seven years old, too small to actually take his huge cock in any of her holes, but everything she did was a show of pure determination. She was attached, fixated, and even if she couldn't do much for him, she'd do everything she could, pushing stubbornly forward and showing off a need and a desire that felt like it was almost too much to believe._

_Leonie was definitely fixated. She looked at Jeralt in awe, the strong, masculine, powerful man who had come to her village and cut down a band of poachers once more attacking her small fishing village. She had never seen someone so strong, so bold, so heroic. It inspired her. Jeralt changed her life with his mere sight, and she was determined now. Determined to be a strong warrior, to be a mercenary as fearsome and as imposing as him. But as he trained her, she started to want something else, too, holding tighter onto the growing desire and fever rumbling through her body, demanding something ferocious and slightly insane that she nonetheless sank into with the utmost commitment and desire to let it rule her._

_"Your cock is so big," she cooed, hopelessly in over her head as she lay there trying to deal with it all. "I can't wait until the day I'm all grown up and I can take it in me. That's going to be amazing!" Her energetic attention, all the kisses she peppered it and the hazy pushes into delight and hunger carrying her forward, resulted in a devotion and a fire that seemed almost too good to be true. But she was all true, forward and feverish and desperately doing everything in her power to satisfy him. Nowhere along the line did she consider the dangers or problems of this adult man wanting a little all over him. She saw only the hero who had come to save her and who had changed her life, and her gratitude toward him counted for everything._

_"I can't wait for that day," Jeralt said, nodding in steady approval as he let this all continue on, wearing him down and pushing with the most forward and overbearing of attentions. This was insane of him to be giving into and he knew it. Jeralt was a frustrated mess in deep over his head, allowing the pressures to overwhelm and allowing Leonie to keep sinking ever deeper into things too spectacular and strange for him to have a good sense of how to deal with. He let her keep going, let her keep on taking the strange twists deeper and deeper down, her steady plunge into weirdness and chaos coming on with an enduring, stubborn desire. "You're going to be an amazing warrior, and an amazing woman."_

_The massive cock she toyed with kept throbbing under the focus and the attention she paid him. Even getting Jeralt off like this was something that Leonie could feel proud of; bringing him any pleasure at all was a sign she had done her part and accomplished a lot, which was reason enough for her to throw everything into this, pleasure coming stronger and weirder under the delirious pressure and heat that she was just senseless against, embracing passions so strange and inappropriate that they didn't make a lot of sense to her, but there she was, holding tight, gripping this and continuing her most senses and shameless of indulgences._

_He shouldn't have been doing nay of this, but the joy of a little girl sloppily kissing and licking him to orgasm was too good to resist. With a powerful grunt and a slam upward of his hips, he let himself go all over her face, giving no warning to Leonie before he erupted and catching her wholly off guard. Hot, molten ropes of jizz splattered big, gooey messes all over her face, but Leonie took it all in stride, her big, bright smile made a massive mess as he came all over her and sent her into a shaky rush of dizzy fascination. 'It's so much!" she gasped. Every time Jeralt came for her, it was an incredible show of ferocity and virility. :"I can't believe it. One day, I hope you can make me a mother, as well as a great warrior."_

"Rhea's a bad influence," Jeralt said. "Don't let her know that I said that. But I spent years in the monastery, and when I left, I started to feel guilty about what I had done. Having sex with so many young girls. Some of them very young. But then I stumbled upon Leonie. It was the first time in years I did anything like that. I got on the straight and narrow before becoming a parent. But she wanted to 'apprentice' for me, and before I knew what was happening, I was touching her." He looked at Byleth, wondering how his son was taking this. The still, blank gaze of his stoic boy didn't help very much at all in letting him understand what was going on. Byleth didn't react very much to these confessions. So, he just had to ask, "What do you think?"

Byleth had listened intently to his father's explanation. Whether out of respect or out of interest now in the depravity. "I can't judge. I've had sex with three of the four girls in my class. How did you charm her?"

"Took her out to a clearing to use some practice swords. The longer it went on, the more I touched her. By the time we went back, I'd fingered her and she was all over me." Jeralt was astounded by how plainly he spoke here. Byleth's blankness had an effect on him, and as much as he wanted to be more bashful about it, it felt impossible to be. He had waited so long to finally talk about this, and with his son now also indulging in Rhea's depravity, he felt like honesty was the only reasonable way forward. "It wasn't diffic--" He stopped himself, realizing how excessively mean spirited that was about to sound. "I learned a lot here that I wished, at that point in my life, I hadn't. But it all went to use in grooming Leonie."

"So you don't feel sorry about it."

"I wanted to, but it was difficult to. I spent so long at Garreg Mach, and those habits die hard. I didn't know what to do with it. Being alone with just inspired something in me." Jeralt had wanted to keep pure from the moment Sitri died. He loved her, and her passing had been a tragedy he never really recovered from. Everything had been much looser and more casual when he was with Sitri; even as she grew up, he fucked students. She joined him in it. They weren't subtle or ashamed of what they did together, and when Sitri passed, he felt like that had been it for him. Should have been it. Leonie had dragged him right back into something insane, and he didn't know how comfortable he was with any of that. "I fell back into it again."

_Leonie had insisted she wanted him inside of her. And she'd done it. It was only the head. Only a little bit of his cock, nowhere near the full extent of his long, fat shaft, but she had managed to successfully take him even a fraction of the way down, and now she was excited as could be. "I did it! Look, it's in there! Are you proud of me?" She had been fixated, masturbating constantly, stuffing things inside of herself and trying to loosen her pussy up for him. Insane behavior for a girl of only seven, but she was committed to taking it, committed to proving herself. And she had. "Please be proud of me."_

_"I'm so proud of you," Jeralt groaned, his big hand wrapped around his cock as he held the head inside of Leonie. This was the most he was going to get from her, but that was just fine for him as he fit his cock head into this little girl's cunt and stroked himself, intent on cumming inside of her. He didn't mind doing all the work himself if it meant the chance to finish inside of her. "You took the initiative all by yourself for this. It's impressive." He hadn't asked Leonie to do this. She had done it all by herself, decided that she would learn to handle his dick before he left, even if only a little bit. He was amazed by her initiative and her desperation, and now, the time to push and indulge had come, his focus set and his efforts firm. He wanted her._

_"I did it!" she squealed again, even happier this time. She rubbed at her clit while he throbbed inside of her, having learned to toy with herself to incredible effect by now, ready to do everything in her power to make this all work and to make sense of what hit her. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to it, but the pleasures were ferocious, and with Jeralt's fat cock head inside of her, it counted for so much, keeping her fitful and hungry, not totally sure what to make of it or how to handle this, but she understood she wanted more. That was enough for her to keep going, enough to keep rubbing at her sensitive clit and pushing herself to greater expressions of a wild joy she needed more of._

_The shameless indulgence and pressure of jerking him self off inside of Leonie was the strangest of indulgences. The pleasure was blatant and senseless, a heat that swelled up inside of him, fuelled desire and chaos and indulgence as wicked as anything could be. Jeralt was too far gone to care about restraint, and faster he jerked, grinding against her as he felt how much cock he could fit into her. He wasn't getting any deeper. He knew that. There was no hope there. But even this, and the faint friction back and forth, brought her something to enjoy, brought her as pleasure she was stuck trying to deal with, giving up to curious sensations and lusts that consumed him. he didn't care about how ridiculous this all felt; he was eager to simply roll with these things, knowing they were a bizarre and inevitable. Jeralt wasn't going to change, and this shameless moment of acceptance was one that he was ready to go all out with._

_"I'll find you one day, when I'm ready and stronger and I'm all grown up!" Leonie insisted, smiling brighter up toward him. "And I'll take your cock in all of my holes when I do. I'll be ready!"_

_Jeralt smiled. "You will be, and I know you'll do great. I can't wait for that day." Jeralt stroked faster, indulging harder in the pleasures he knew could keep him pushing, keep him indulging in the pleasures that held him so tightly. He hung on tight, stroking faster and greedier, needing to get the pleasures he craved, needing desperately to give in to this all. He felt closer, greedier, pulled into a state of desire and lust so ferocious that he didn't know how to handle all of it, but he knew to keep going, knew that this was all precisely as he wanted it. "Get ready," he told her, warning of the impending orgasm as he inched closer to ruin, ready to make this final move._

_The feeling of hot, thick cum flooding into her was a senseless joy that Leonie had absolutely no way to deal with, gasping out in shock and shaky delight as the cum flooded into her. She squealed out in joy, shaken to by what hit her and by the idea of giving in to this all. She welcomed it all, allowed the cum to flood into her, overfilling her young, tight hole and her womb. Jeralt was so pent up, and his load oozed out from around the head stretching her pussy lips out. Shaking under this dizzy confusion and panic, she couldn't believe what she felt, but she welcomed all of it, shaken to her core by what left her floored. It was too much, and she was powerless against it now, a thrashing, twisting mess taking on the flood of hot spunk filling her up and leaving her floored, breathless, a ragged mess staring up at the older man who had taken total advantage of her the past few days._

_"Don't look for me until you can take my cock," he told her, drawing slowly back, his overfilling load oozing now out of her in a gooey show of complete chaos. "Until then, practice every day. You'll be welcome in my company then."_

Jeralt remained devoid of shame or restraint. Everything he'd done felt too good for him to now express anything resembling uncertainty over what he had done. He felt good. Rekindling things with Leonie had only reassured him of his path. But as he sat there and regarded his son, he felt like the casual ease with which he leaned into this was something bizarrely normal. It hit Jeralt a bit too hard. "So, three of your own students. Is one of them the future emperor?"

Byleth shifted about in his chair a little. It was a rare moment of discomfort for him; his turn to keep secrets now, not knowing if it was right to talk about what Rhea had implied when she called him to her chambers. "Not yet. I don't think I want to take that big a risk until I'm confident about it." It was a blatant deflection, his hopeful attempt to pull back from this and avoid dealing with the strange ideas and concerns hitting him. Byleth had to walk a careful line here, knowing he was in a strange position of trust in so many directions and with so many troubles to contend with. "But the other three are all mine. One was already willing, one was easy to take down, and I had to tie Bernadetta down to break her, but she's tamed now."

"That's jumping into things quickly." Jeralt eyed him son a bit more closely. "Rhea would tie down some girls and have the knights 'tame' them." He didn't openly accuse Rhea of getting her hooks in Byleth, he simply let the implication hang.

"So, Leonie," Byleth said. "You rekindled it when you got back to the school."

"Faster than I'm proud of," Jeralt grumbled.

_"Oh my god, it all fits!" Leonie shrieked. It didn't fit. She felt like she was going to get torn open by Jeralt's cock. Her shrieks were harsh and confused, a struggle tugging her in too many directions at once. She wasn't sure about any of it, but she had made promises, and she could not hold back, could not let him think she wasn't ready. It had been six years since Jeralt left the village; she hadn't expected him to discover her at Garreg Mach, believing her time here would help her become better and be 'ready' for Jeralt. She was caught on the spot, now thirteen years old and not even remotely sure how to handle this, but determined to prove she had 'grown up'._

_Growing up involved forcing herself down Jeralt's cock, taking him with a hard, stubborn grunt as he pushed himself on top of her. Jeralt was far less gentle with her at thirteen, old habits bringing out the sorts of indulgences and treatments he was used to from the cute girl now taking all of him. "You're all grown up," he grunted, hands tight on Leonie's hips, thrusting with shameless strokes into a pussy begging for his worst. He wasn't afraid of throwing himself now into the most ferocious pressures he could, gripping tightly onto Leonie. He'd fucked a few young girls since Leonie; relapsing hit him hard. But none of them had the same appeal as the girl who waited almost half of her short life for him to come back around; she was someone special, and he was eager to show it. "I'm proud of you for taking me all now."_

_Jeralt's pride in her was enough to string her along. She didn't realize she was being played as the older man hammered into her, as her tight pussy stretched harder under the ferocious pressure and panic of being filled. her virginity had been lost in some ways that day when she was seven, but it was now at thirteen where she was definitely in over her head, where the entirety and the challenge of Jeralt's cock proved to be too much for her to possible handle. She thrashed about, jerking in confusion and panic under the pressure he imposed upon her, her thoughts struggling to make sense of all the things that washed over her. "I've been waiting. I've been training my holes all this time, too! J-just for when I saw you again."_

_"We can resume your training. You're ready for it now." Jeralt's body easily eclipsed Leonie's. She was in good shape, bit his hulking, broad frame overwhelmed hers, and his body pushed tightly down, forcing her against the mattress with an intensity and a pressure she was less suited to handle than she would have liked to be. He continued to use her without a care, the bed creaking as he thrust down into her and kept her completely pinned under his dominance. He wasn't the least bit afraid to go all out, challenging Leonie harder with the creeping pressures wearing her body down ever harder, ever rougher. He knew how to keep her in a position of pure surrender and indulgence._

_"Jeralt's apprentice once more!" Leonie squealed, so overjoyed that this had happened, and if that meant bluffing her way through being able to handle this huge cock she definitely could not handle, then so be it. She'd learn. She'd improve. She'd get used to handling him pounding into her while he fucked her so hard and so deep, There was little sense to any of this, his vicious and ferocious treatments leaving her a shaken, worn down mess completely incapable of thinking clearly. But oh, how amazing it felt to let herself sink into her, filling her so much each time and challenging her to make sense of these feelings. Every throbbing, senseless pulse of emotion was another push into all the things she wished she was better prepared for emotionally, but she was powerless here, stuck struggling into a deepening panic and confusion too weird and too shameless to understand._

_Leonie hid the pressures and signs of her struggle as best she could, desperately holding on and doing her best to contain the senseless spectacles threatening to tear her apart. So much here felt too insane to be real, but she just had to take it all, struggling her way through it and learning how nice it felt to give in. The brutal slams filled her so hard, rattled her, but she had to stay strong, had to control herself. She couldn't ask him to stop, but for all her trouble, the most amazing reward burned through her._

_When she came, she screamed and heaved and gave up with thrashing joy to a pleasure beyond sense. Howling at the top of her lungs, she came undone in the most overwhelming and delightful of ways, a heaving wreck who couldn't contain herself. "So good!" she screamed, bucking against Jeralt, letting him fuck away her stresses and all the problems that could have held her. The senseless, searing pleasures were amazing, robbing Leonie of thought and focus, keeping her dizzily certain that in spite of all her worries, this was what she needed, and the certainty that came with it was remarkable, flooring her and leaving her to lie there a twitching mess, unable to think clearly but loving what had stormed through her. She was tired, breathless, so ragged and worn down that she didn't have a hope of dealing with any of it, but she was so happy to be taken by storm._

_Jeralt slammed down into her, pining her to the bed and pumping her full of cum again. She was a bit more ready to take his load, to receive all of it and hold it in there, but even still, some oozed out of her as her still young, now teenage body struggled with everything he imposed upon her. Jeralt made sure to pump every drop into her before he drew back, his cock twitching with a mighty desire, and he didn't waste any time. "You said all your holes would be ready for me," he said as he climbed his way up her body, grabbing her short hair and tugging her onto his cock, pushing into the moth that was once only able to pleasure him with licks. Now, he'd have her throat._

Jeralt looked at Byleth. He wasn't totally sure of all this, but he understood that there wasn't a choice here. Rhea had been insistent on Byleth coming here, and pulled them both into her orbit. Nobody in her orbit held back. Not forever. That much was the only certainty here. "I knew that bringing you here might involve this. I'm glad you're taking it well enough, but if that ever changes, I hope you'll tell me."

Byleth hadn't thought much about whether or not this was a good fit for him. Not since he'd fallen down the hole in the first place. Everything became a little bit too 'simple' for him from then on; it felt good, and so he continued with it. It became a bit too clear, a bit too definite. "I think I'll be okay," he said. There wasn't much else to consider about it. His father spoke about it in terms that had him actually thinking on it for the first time in a little while now, realizing just how 'normal' things had become. He kept having sex with his students, and it kept making things settle into a groove so normal that he'd stopped questioning any of it until his father became uncertain and embarrassed.

But even still, dwelling on it didn't leave Byleth particularly conflicted. He gave a firm nod, and as his father nodded in return, there was a sense of understanding between them. It didn't need to be said very clearly. It was just there. "If you're sure, then there's nothing I'm going to do to tell you not to. I trust you to keep making the right decisions."

"Thank you." Byleth gave a nod. "I think I'll be okay, in spite of everything."

"I trust you to," Jeralt said. "You're strong. Smart. If you feel like you're getting in over your head, I hope you'll know to pull back. And next time, talk to me when you need to. I don't care if I'm... 'busy'. You can always talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A knock on the door made Byleth's eyes shift over to the frame. Leonie stood there, the young teen briefly giving Byleth a dirty look on her way to eyeing Jeralt. "I'm ready for our training today," she said, an edge of something frustrated in her voice indicating that she wanted Byleth out of there.

"You're early. That's fine." He looked to Byleth, who didn't even need to hear an apology. His son gave him an understanding wave, and Byleth rose out of his seat, heading out of the office.

Leonie sneered at Jeralt's son as he went, not expressing her disdain outright, but doing so with enough certainty that Byleth knew what she thought of him. Byleth almost stopped, but he held firm, remaining in motion even as he considered turning around. The door to the office closed, and Byleth resolved himself to keep moving. He didn't know when, but at some point, he'd need to prove to her that he was no illegitimate heir to Jeralt's legacy. When he wasn't busy with other things, at least. When he was more confident that he had it in him to pound the attitude out of a girl who had already been worn down by his father. That was a challenge beyond what he'd done to Bernadetta, so it could wait.

In the meantime, a letter waited on Byleth's desk from Rhea, pertaining to their previous discussions, and to her intentions for how to proceed with her plans. Byleth was about to be far busier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
